Circunstancias de la vida
by fioledra
Summary: Es una historia sacada de mi cabeza :D tiene que ver con los saiyajines pero no de los que conocemos son personajes inventados por mi solo los únicos personajes que no son de mi propiedad serán Goku y Vegeta ellos saldrán en la misma :D espero que les guste mucho :v
1. Prologo

Soy una chica común y corriente que vive aquí en el planeta tierra, vivía con mi tutora le decía así por que ella no era mi madre, me dijo que me encontró en el bosque cuando apenas era tan solo una bebe. Todo es muy pasivo pero que les puede decir una chica de mi edad… casi cumplo los 15 y bueno estoy perdidamente enamorada de el chico que me gusta es muy cariñoso conmigo y me trata bien, pero un día todo mi mundo se derrumbo con él, una parte de mi se fue con el...

Era una tarde muy tranquila las nubes amenazaban en llover, una joven muy hermosa de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos salió a caminar por esa tarde, pero de repente se sintió algo acosada sentía la presencia de dos hombres que la venían siguiendo desde cuadras antes, no sabía qué hacer así que los ignoro. Se iba a encontrar con el amor de su vida pero los hombres anteriores la seguían con más frecuencia, ella llego al punto de sentir miedo así que decidió correr, corrió como pudo pero los hombres cada vez se acercaban a ella así que se adentro en medio de un bosque y pretendía perderse con los arboles, no lo logro uno de los hombres saco un arma y le empezó a disparar ella no lo creía moriría en ese mismo instante pero al no darse cuenta se tropezó con una gran roca y callo de rodias los dos hombres dejaron de correr y empezaron a reírse malvadamente uno de ellos se acerco a ella apuntándole con el arma ella lloraba a cataratas espero su fin cerró los ojos para esperar su muerte se escucho un estruendo de el arma ella espero el impacto pero no hubo impacto algo o más bien alguien lo detuvo, ella sintió esa protección, abrió los ojos pero lloro aun mas al ver quien había sido, era el su gran amor de la infancia no lo podía creer que él se halla sacrificado por ella como pudo ser posible, el callo por el impacto ella no pudo más que sostenerlo antes que callera lloro y lloro los hombres se miraron entre si y sonrieron uno de ellos volvió a apuntarle con el arma a la chica pero ella reacciono rápido está llena de ira y de odio así que se paró el hombre alisto el arma ella sintió una energía extraña recorriendo todo su cuerpo se sentía muy fuerte, el hombre disparo, ella con facilidad esquivo la bala el hombre se impresiono y siguió disparando ella las esquivaba llego con el hombre y le proporciono un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente lo mismo hizo con el otro hombre tenía una fuerza extraordinaria ahora que todo estaba en paz corrió hacia el cuerpo de su amado aun seguía con vida pero ella al momento de correr se desmayo…

Ya han pasado meses desde lo ocurrido y mi tutora enfermo muy grave y pocas semanas murió desde entonces paseaba sola por las calles y una vez me tope con una base militar y me paso por la cabeza porque no entrar ya que tengo esta fuerza impresionante podría derrotar a un ejército entero dije con un poco de alegría la verdad es que no tenía a donde ir ni un hogar ya que la casa de mi tutora me traía malos recuerdos solo la utilizaba para dormir. Poco tiempo después pude entrar y bueno conocí a una persona, a mi mejor amiga ella es muy amable conmigo y me quiere, paso un año guao tenía ya 16 una tarde de pronto aparecieron unas naves me dijeron que eran amigos de otros planetas que era una raza luchadora eran saiyajins solo venían a reclutar ejercito para sus guerras en otros planetas yo me sorprendí al verlos se miraban muy fuertes y bueno me toco ir junto con mi amiga para mi mala suerte lo conocí a él ese principito de cuarta que casi me obligo a irme con el ya que yo no quería irme de la tierra me lanzo una esfera que ellos le llaman KI y me paso cortando cerca de mi ojo lo odie desde ese momento sabia que me iba a llevar mal con el y bueno aquí comienza mi historia desde este catastrófico día hasta el más bello de mis días.


	2. La llegada de los saiyajins

Era una mañana en la base militar, todo era tranquilo hasta que esa estúpida trompeta sonó ya me tenia harta pero bueno que le puedo hacer, encima que mi amiga me estaba apurando…

Gloria: Vamos Lee apúrate que llegamos tarde, por tu culpa de nuevo.

Lee: no es mi culpa que mi cama me ame tanto –lo dije medio despierta.

Gloria: lose lose pero apúrate que el sargento nos quiere pero ya –lo dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Lee: si si ya voy…

Esa mañana me sentía algo melancólica porque era ese día en que murió mí querido amado y bueno con eso encima empezamos el entrenamiento, después de un rato terminamos estábamos tan cansadas…

Lee: uuhh ya no aguanto más me pesa todo el cuerpo –dije con cansancio.

Gloria: lose a mi también es tubo muy duro el entrenamiento

Lee: si lose, oye que es eso –apuntando a un objeto volador que descendía desde el cielo.

Gloria: que cosa no lo veo –algo dudosa- como puedes ver los objetos desde muy lejos.

Lee: no lo sé siempre lo eh hecho, oye eso no es una nave espacial.

Gloria: qué? a si si es, o no puede ser son aliens- con un tono de burla.

Lee: oye no seas exagerada acaso no te acuerdas los que nos dijo el sargento.

Gloria: aaa siii me acuerdo de que unos extraterrestres vendrían a la tierra eran saya saya…

Lee: saiyajins –le corte.

Gloria: eso mero pero era hoy que iban a venir esos simios…

Lee: al parecer sí.

Poco tiempo después las naves de los saiyajins aterrizaron y el líder se acercó al sargento y conversaron, se me hizo extraño que un chico casi de mi edad fuera el líder de esos asquerosos simios, era un joven de cabellos negros y sus ojos eran color celeste también estaba con otro joven de cabellos como dorados y ojos color negro me pareció muy extraño ya que no vestían igual que los soldados de ellos, tenían un atuendo como de realeza pero no me importo, terminaron de hablar y nos escoltaron:

General: ATENCION, FIIIIRMESSS. Presten mucha atención mis cadetes hoy es el día prometido donde viajaran a el planeta Vegeta, como sabrán ellos vinieron por los mejores soldados y bueno en ese caso son ustedes, déjenme contarles que desde hoy ya no son mas mis soldados ahora pertenecen a la elite saiyajin fue un placer a verlos entrenado, DESCANSEN.

Lee: tenemos todo planeado verdad –susurro.

Gloria: sii está todo listo –susurro.

Lee: jeje entonces no esperemos más y vamonos, no vallamos con esos simios estúpidos

Gloria: sii así se habla amiga yo no me quiero ir a otro planeta.

Lee: ven vamos.

Salieron sigilosamente de la formación y se adentraron en el cuartel, pero de lo que no se percataron era que un par de saiyajines las vieron huir.

Gloria: uuu ya estamos a salvo

Lee: lo sé menos mal que nadie nos vio nos libramos de esos saiyajins –lo dijo en un tono burlón.

¿?: Oíste eso hermano mío con que estas simples humanas quería escapar de nosotros

¿?: Si hermano hay que darles su merecido.

Lee: pero que –lo dijo asustada y algo sorprendida- quienes son ustedes? –reconocía ese atuendo, eran los mismos que estaban con el sargento, pero quería saber realmente quienes eran.

¿?: Digamos que nosotros desde ahora somos sus reales altezas y sus jefes, y bueno yo soy el príncipe Karoto, y él es mi hermano el príncipe Just y bueno tienen que venir con nosotros porque ahora son parte del la Élite saiyajin no dejaremos que huyan por miedo. –eso ultimo lo dijo algo burlón me molesto demasiado, pensaba ese simio que huíamos por miedo, eso no era cierto

Gloria: ahora si nos descubrieron –susurro en mi oído-

Lee: lose –le dije a mi amiga-, nosotras no somos cobardes solo que no queremos ir a su estúpido planeta y crees que te haremos caso?

Karoto: pues eso no es lo que parece, no espero nada de ustedes pero si no me hacen caso las llevare a la fuerza.

Lee: crees que me asustas principito de cuarta.

Karoto: oye no tienes el derecho de tratar a si al príncipe de los saiyajins o te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de decir –enserio estaba molesto-

Lee: vamos y demuéstralo –lo rete porque estaba confiada en que le ganaría ya que tenía esa fuerza impresionante-

Just: no hermano déjala no es necesidad de eso, además nuestro padre nos dijo que no nos metiéramos en problemas con unos simples humanos.

Karoto: tienes razón pero que haremos, si se están rehusando.

Just: mmmm ya se –nos miraron con una sonrisa malévola-

Gloria: que crees que tramen –lo susurro.

Lee: no lo sé.

Karoto: muy bien ya que lo quieren a la fuerza…

Antes de darme cuenta el estaba afrente mía pero no tan cerca y lanzo una pequeña esfera de ki que paso debajo de mi ojo causando una cortada.

Lee: que te pasa, cuál es tu problema?

Karoto: el mío ninguno, pero así lo quieres, así que bienes o te obligo –me dijo el azabache de ojos celestes.

Just: lo mismo te digo a ti mujercita –le dijo el rubio de ojos color azabache a mi amiga.

Gloria: tragó grueso- está bien

Lee: no les tengas miedo de acuerdo y siempre ponte atenta

Gloria: de acuerdo.

Karoto: okey terrícolas nos vamos?

Subimos a la nave ya resignadas ya que no podíamos hacer nada ante estos simios testarudos nunca voy a perdonar a ese principito por a verme lastimado, por tratarme así y llevarme casi a la fuerza.


	3. El planeta Vegeta

Estábamos rumbo al dichoso planeta estaba algo nerviosa ya que nunca me imagine salir del planeta tierra, pensaba en salir a otros países pero nunca salir a una galaxia que no conocía eso era muy raro para mi, el dichoso planeta estaba a un mes de la tierra así que ya sabíamos que teníamos que lidiar con los dichoso principitos iba a hacer algo difícil ya que ninguno de los cuatro no nos soportábamos… pero para mi sorpresa no fue así nos ignorábamos al menos nosotras pensábamos así siempre sentía esa sensación de ser observada por ese principito Karoto sentía que no me quitaba la mirada de encima, cuando volteaba a ver no me estaba mirando a sí que supuse que era solo mi imaginación. Paso el dichoso mes llegamos al planeta pero antes de aterrizar volví a escuchar esa escandalosa voz del principito…

Karoto: oigan humanas, están en mi territorio a sique no permitiré que hagan lo que se les plazca la gana así que me deben respeto al igual que mi hermano y por su puesto a nuestros padres no querrán saber cómo terminaron los anteriores humanos ante tan grave falta de respeto.

Lee: como ordene su alteza –lo dije en un tono burlón que le molesto demasiado y termino yéndose- enserio no lo soporto- le dije a mi amiga.

Gloria: jajajaja enserio no tienes remedio, oye no te parece algo lindo su hermano –sonaba algo apenada y sonrojada-

Lee: Eh?... un momento acaso te gusta el hermano de ese principito?

Gloria: Q-Que Y-YO no dije nada solo dije que era lindo no que me gustase por Kami que cosas dices –lose estaba nerviosa-

Lee: jajajaja yo se que te gusta jaja no lo puedo creer pero te soy sincera si es lindo, si no fuera un psicópata como su hermano seria súper Guapo jajaja. –se lo dije en un tono de burla.

Gloria: oye! Okey si un poco, pero solo un poco y no es ningún psicópata creo que se comporta así por su hermano no lo crees?

Lee: bueno como digas jaja tal vez es para sentirse superior ante nosotras jaja.

Gloria: oye no te parece guapo el príncipe Karoto :3

Lee: Eh? que no ese es un simio asqueroso NO NO se merece que le digan Guapo.

Gloria: yo se que siiiiiii no me mientas.

Lee: ash te dije que no aunque no puedo negar que me gusta el color de sus ojos

Gloria: jajaja no será entonces te gusta jaja uuuuuyyyy te gusta te gusta.

Lee: Cállate no me gusta y punto ya sabes muy bien el porqué y baja la voz que te escuchan

Gloria: si si lo sé es por lo de tu amado ¿no? hay que carácter está bien me quedo con el pensamiento :3

Lee: Hmp!

Gloria: por cierto como se llamaba tu amado?

Lee: bueno su nombre e… -me interrumpió ese principito cuando iba a decir algo importante.

Karoto: ya estamos por llegar a sí que ya saben cómo comportarse okey.

Lee: si si ya sabemos ni que fuéramos tontas

Karoto: quien sabe

Lee: que dijiste principito

Karoto: no me digas así mujer gritona

Lee: al menos soy gritona no gruñona

Karoto: me dijiste gruñón uuuu eso no te lo perdonare eres una mujer V….

Just: pero que pasa aquí desde el pasillo se escuchan sus gritos ya paren el escándalo, solo venia a decirles que ya llegamos.

Llegamos al planeta bajamos de las naves guao sí que era un planeta muy parecido a la tierra solo que era rojizo y algo caluroso pero eso no importaba lo que importaba era que íbamos a hacer, pocos minutos nos pusieron en fila y dirigimos la mirada a uno de los balcones del palacio valla palacio era muy bonito del balcón salió el que parecía ser el Rey del planeta y nos dijo:

Rey: bienvenidos sean todos ustedes les doy la cordial bienvenida a mi amado planeta, como sabrán muchos de ustedes están aquí para pertenecer a la Elite saiyajin para hacer parte de nuestro ejercito así que el planeta Vegeta es ahora su nuevo hogar como no sabrán no hay retorno al planeta tierra desde hoy pertenecen aquí espero que sea de su agrado y bueno yo soy el Rey Vegeta lll.

Lee: que es lo que acaba de decir no hay retorno –se me quebraban las palabras al decir eso ya no podría ir mas a visitar a mi amor a su tumba ir a contarle lo que me pasaba como me sentía eso fue un golpe bajo para mí.

Gloria: tranquila todo estará bien estamos aquí así que no hay marcha atrás.

Lee: lo sé, hmp

Just: Ejem perdón por la interrupción pero tengo que escoltarlas hasta sus respectivas habitaciones

Nos fuimos con Just al parecer en el fondo me agradaba pero no como su hermano, pasamos a la par de una grandes puertas me invadió la curiosidad y le pregunte

Lee: oye príncipe cierto? Que son esas puertas grandes a donde conducen, perdón por mi curiosidad…

Just: no me llames príncipe dime por mi nombre no me molesta –me lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera que me tomo confianza- A-Al igual que tu si es que quieres jejejeje –eso no me lo esperaba sonaba nervioso a la hora de entablar conversación con mi amiga guao- y bueno esas puertas no son pasadizos ni nada por el estilo son nuestras habitaciones la de mi hermano y la mía. Y las de la par son sus habitaciones.

Lee: -no lo creo íbamos a estar cerca de ellos en diferentes habitaciones no lo podía creer- aa okey gracias Princi… Just.

Just: jajaja no hay de que me tengo que ir adiós.

Lee: no lo creo estaremos a la par de ellos hay no que mal.

Gloria: exijo la habitación que está a la par de la de Just.

Lee: Eh? No te importa estar casi en la misma habitación que la de él a diferencia que los separa una sola pared.

Gloria: hay no como crees jejeje y bueno ya escogí no quiero estar a la par de ese psicópata que se hace llamar príncipe enserio como puedes hablar con el… a mi me da miedo.

Lee: que yo tampoco no quiero estar a la par de un mono salvaje. No lo sé creo que es el único con quien se atreve a discutir conmigo, y ya te dije no les tengas miedo okey.

Gloria: tranquilízate todo estará bien ni que te fuera hacer nada jajaja si si ya lo sé no le tendré miedo…–lo dijo entrando en su habitación.

Lee: quien sabe jaja –entre en mi habitación

Paso ese día tan rápido que ya era de noche, enserio como extraño la tierra, pero ya me acostumbrare espero no encontrarme con ese principito en estos días creo que ese será su nuevo apodo espero que esas peleas algún día pronto se acaben…


	4. La primera estancia en el planeta Vegeta

No me dejes sola otra vez –lo dijo corriendo hacia él con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lo siento tengo que irme –una voz masculina se escucho al fondo.

Por favor no quiero quedarme sola otra vez por qué haces esto conmigo –al punto de no seguir corriendo y cayendo de rodias contra el piso.

Oye no te caigas y lucha, no te dejare sola tranquila yo estoy contigo, pero creo que tienes a alguien mejor.

Qué pero de que hablas espera no te vayas –el muchacho desconocido se alejo.

Despertó de ese sueño que la vive matando desde que él se fue de su vida siempre lo soñaba pero esta vez este sueño era diferente….

Lee: otra vez ese sueño pero que quiso decir con alguien mejor –lo dijo con jadeos después de haberse levantado de golpe- pero que tarde es debería de estar ya levantada aa pero qué? Cierto estoy en el dichoso planeta –lo dijo algo desanimada.

Me levante de mi cama y me dispuse a bañarme después de eso me di cuenta que había un traje sobre mi cama vi que era el traje de los soldados de este planeta –guao que traje tan extraño- dije al mismo tiempo que me lo puse –que vulgar se me ve uuuu se me adhiere a todo el cuerpo como caminare con est… bueno es fácil moverse –enserio no me gustaba ese traje era de color rojo y tenía que ponerme esa armadura extraña, Salí de la habitación en busca de mi amiga.

Lee: oye Gloria estas ahí –toque la puerta al parecer ya estaba despierta.

Gloria: si, si estoy.

Lee: apresúrate creo que nos quieren veo que todos van para un lugar de entrenamiento creo?

Gloria: no saldré con este traje se me ve todo el cuerpo y no, no –enserio estaba a penada.

Lee: aaa ya vamos que te cuest… -cuando sentí se abrió la puerta y me jalo hacia adentro- oye que te pasa.

Gloria: te dije que no quiero salir así mira como se me ve. Como puedes usar esa ropa?

Lee: si, si lo sé pero no tenemos opción nos tenemos que ir, no lo sé pero sé que me ceo vulgar.

Gloria: creo que se le caería la boca a Karoto si te viera –sonó algo burlón.

Lee: qué pero que dices como piensas eso además no se fijaría en mí –me molesto un poco su comentario.

Gloria: no es para tanto no te enojes solo estaba jugando contigo.

Lee: ja ja si como no, pero creo que yo te diría lo mismo con respecto a Just se le caería la baba con tal de solo verte –uuuu me vengue.

Gloria: oye que te pasa no como vas a creer eso –creo que se enojo conmigo.

Lee: no te enojes ahora te aguantas por estar jugand…

Just: eeeh! Lee, Gloria están hay…

Lee: si, si estamos aquí, que se te ofrece?

Just: solo pasaba a decirles que tienen que venir conmigo como se pudieron dar cuenta las mucamas les dejaron los trajes de entrenamiento a sí que tienen que venir para entrenar.

Lee: si salimos en un rato espéranos.

Gloria: estás loca yo no saldré así –lo susurro

Lee: no digas nada y salgamos –le seguí el juego.

Gloria: no, no saldré y punto.

Lee: si saldrás pero ya apúrate.

Gloria: no y no.

Lee: si

Gloria: no

Karoto: que pasa hay salgan ya en esta mismo instante –nos ordeno ese principito.

Salimos las dos de la habitación ya con los trajes puestos, pero cuando salimos grande fue la impresión de ellos que hasta se noto porque ya mero les caía la boca hasta en el suelo con tan solo vernos vestidas de esa forma.

Karoto: -se mira tan hermosa en ese traje de saiyajin que casi se me cae la boca de tan solo ver la pero que cosas digo como un príncipe como yo puede decir esas cosas y mucho menos de una humana – bueno nos vamos –que diablos me pasa me sonroje no es posible que una humana cualquiera me ponga así-.

Just: -que hermosa es que lida se mira en ese traje se le resalta todo el cuerpo, pero que barbaridades digo yo no soy asa con alguien que me pasa pero no puedo evitar verla es tan perfecta no, no debo pensar en eso ella nunca se fijaría en mí y mi padre no se pondría de acuerdo en esto no, no-.

Lee: -no puedo creer ese príncipe no me deja de ver de pies a cabeza como se atreve espero que este disfrutando su vista porque es la última vez que me mira así no se lo permitiré aunque no puedo negar que él se mira bien en ese traje que es algo parecido al mío se le resalta mucho el cuerpo guao pero Q-Que cosas pienso no, no eso no eso nunca ya Lee contrólate- está bien vamos a donde quieren que vallamos.

Gloria: -porque me mira así acaso tengo algo de malo pero en su mirada se refleja ternura? Me está viendo con ternura? Pero que le pasa como se atreve a verme de pies a cabeza así quisiera que me quitara la vista de encima pero no puedo negar que es guapo y se mira bien en esa armadura que pero que cosas digo hay Kamisama perdóname pero no lo puedo evitar.

Así se fueron los cuatro sonrojados por sus pensamientos, llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento y un soldado los recibió.

Soldado: buenos días sus altezas estábamos esperándolos pero que no me dijeron nada que venían mujeres soldados de la tierra –valla que tenía problemas con las mujeres.

Karoto: eh? bueno lo que pasa que ellas ya estaban en la tierra lo sé es la primera vez que lidiamos con mujeres ya que solo hombres han podido ingresar a la elite saiyajin no sabía que habían mujeres que pelearan en ese planeta.

Soldado: está bien entren ya miraremos que hacer con ustedes a ver si las ponemos a limpiar jajaja –se rieron los tres a carcajadas eso si me molesto.

Gloria: tranquilízate Lee ya les daremos un poco de su chocolate –sí que me lo dijo malvadamente.

Lee: ah? Que está bien pero Machistas son pero me las pagaran por a vernos tratado así ten lo por seguro de que me llamo Lee.

Ingresamos al lugar era un lugar amplio al aire libre donde los demás estaban entrenando al vernos se nos quedaron viendo como si se preguntaban que hacían ellas aquí un par de muchachos se nos acercaron.

Al: hola príncipes como les va que los trae por aquí?

Karoto: tú qué crees cretino no creo que solo viniéramos a ver tu estúpida cara.

Yul: guao, guao tranquilo Al compórtate porque no quieres recordar lo que paso la última vez.

Just: jaja si la última vez cuando mi hermano le rompió la cara al tuyo jaja no me hagas reír.

Karoto: cierto hermano jajaj ese fue un día muy gracioso jajaja.

Al: olvidemos ese asunto, veo que viene bien acompañados, hola preciosuras que tal como les va que vienen a hacer aquí a darnos animo no es así jajajaj –eso me molesto

Just: oye no nos ignores.

Yul: hola preciosa que haces aquí vienes a darme ánimos jajajaja –ese tipo se le acerco a mi amiga muy cerca note lo enojado que se encontraba Just con tal acción.

Just: uu ni se te ocurra tocarla –no puedo permitir que la toque y que la mire así.

Yul: guao pero que te sucede porque te preocupas por una simple humana jaja o es que acaso te gusta.

Just: no digas tonterías infeliz, como un príncipe se podría fijar en una simple humana.

Guao eso si le dolió a mi amiga que golpe bajo para ella.

Yul: entonces dejaras que me acerque a ella.

Just: haz lo que se te plazca –uu por que ahora maldito orgullo el tan solo hecho que la toque me enoja.

Yul: en que estábamos preciosa.

Gloria: ni se te ocurra o te mueres en este mismo instante.

Yul: guao pero que agresiva no es para tanto jaja además me imagino que vienes a lavar trastos no es así jaja.

Gloria: que dijiste –si que estaba enojada

Lee: tranquilízate ya se la cobraras.

Al: y tú quien te crees preciosa que eres para hablarle así a mi hermano creo que no te gustaría meterte con nosotros.

Lee: creo que te equivocas seria que ustedes no querrán meterse con nosotras por que les ira feo.

Al: jaaja uy pero mira como tiemblo jajaj, a decir verdad eres muy hermosa, preciosa –en ese momento vi que Karoto se incomodo por el comentario pero no hizo nada-

Lee: modera tus palabras si es que aun quieres seguir conservando la cara.

Jefe de la elite: bueno que pasa aquí guao que sorpresa príncipes –le hace una reverencia- que bueno tenerlos por aquí, Yul, Al, Retírense.

Yul, Al: sí señor.

Jefe de la elite: bueno veo que estas son de las dos mujeres de las que me informaron.

Karoto: así es Goku ellas son así que te las dejo en tus manos. (Goku es el jefe de la elite okey)

Goku: está bien tu padre te está llamando y a ti Just tu madre.

Just: hay no tengo que ir? –hizo un puchero que nos sorprendió con mi amiga.

Goku: si y es urgente..

Just: está bien.

Los dos se fueron y nos dejaron solas hay con el jefe creo?

Goku: bueno señoritas como sabrán que aquí se les tratara por igual así vengan conmigo empezara su entrenamiento y les digo no por ser mujeres les tenga piedad. –nos llevo a un lugar de entrenamiento donde estaban esos fastidiosos como eran así Al y Yul.

Al: guao que grata sorpresa creo que entrenaran con nosotros cierto –guao valla que su tono de voz cambio bastante no parecía esa voz de perversión.

Lee: eh? A si así es.

Al: perdón por lo del comentario es que como viste no me puedo tragar a ese principito.

Lee: si me di cuenta creo que ya somos dos.

Al: enserio no te cae bien guao eres a la primera que tiene las agallas para decir eso.

Lee: creo que tu también.

Al: no se es que te vi muy confiada por eso, por cierto cuál es tu nombre?

Lee: me llamo Lee.

Al: guao que bonito nombre.

Lee: gracias –que se creía este que con tan solo hablarme así se salvaría de la paliza que le iba a dar está muy equivocado.

Goku: bueno que empiece en entrenamiento antes les diré algo a los humanos que están aquí presentes, los que eles enseñare será el control de KI y la técnica de vuelo que creo que eso les costara mucho ya que tienen que ser rápidos ahora quiero ver como es su forma de pelea, bueno eh? A si Al ven aquí.

Al: sí señor.

Goku: ya que eres el más fuerte de aquí te pondré a alguien, mmmm veamos a si a ella ven por favor.

Lee: -esta es mi oportunidad de enseñarle que con Lee nadie se mete- si señor aquí estoy.

Goku: a ver quiero ver tu forma de pelear y tu fuerza así que pelearas con uno de mis mejores estudiantes.

Lee: está bien –jaja mejores estudiantes vamos a ver que dice cuando le rompa la cara su mejor estudiante jaajaj-.

Goku: comiencen.

Al: discúlpame pero lo tengo que hacer.

Lee: y crees que te dejare que me golpees estas equivocado.

Al: eh? Pero qu… -antes que lo viera le había proporcionado un golpe que lo desconcertó.

Al: oye eso no se vale estaba distraído.

Lee: en una pelea no hay reglas a sí que levántate y ponte a pelear.

La pelea empezó para mi sorpresa Al era bastante rápido pero yo me movía con más agilidad no paso ni un minuto cuando le di el otro golpe pero fue más duro ya que lo dejo algo inconsciente.

Lee: -me acerque a él y le dije- para que aprendas a no enfurecer a una chica te dije que te rompería la cara por tu estúpido comentario.

Al: guao pero que mujer –me dijo pero no me importo su comentario- Estamos a mano cierto –me grito.

Lee: se podría decir que si jaja.

Goku: guao nunca pensé que un humano sería capaz de derrotar a Al te felicito creo que no tendré problemas contigo. Bueno ahora serás tú contra Yul. –era turno de mi amiga sabía que no se quedaría con rodeos como lo hice yo.

Yul: jajaja lo siento que te lastim…. –antes de que terminara lo golpeo y de un solo lo dejo inconsciente.

Yul: pero que fue eso –casi a punto de desmayarse.

Gloria: un golpe, imbécil.

Goku: creo que no tendré ningún inconveniente con ustedes dos cierto? Creo que sería mejor adelantarlas de grado.

Y si transcurrió el día mirábamos como los simios y los humanos se golpeaban entre sí valla que a comparación los humanos era mas débiles y solo nosotras teníamos ese poder contra los saiyajins.

En el palacio.

Karoto: querías verme padre.

Rey Vegeta: eh? Ah sí solo te quería ver para que me informaras de los guerreros de la tierra.

Karoto: cierto pues todo están aquí solo que no me dijiste que traeríamos a dos mujeres también?

Rey vegeta: QUE PERO QUE eso es raro dos mujeres como de soldado eso es nuevo jajaja.

Karoto: si padre lose pero que harás con ellas?

Rey Vegeta: que nada si se quieren morir en la guerra que se mueran a demás las mujeres solo son para que se mantengan en el hogar no para que hagan cosas que hacen los hombres.

Karoto: mmm ya veo está bien yo me retiro.

En otra parte del palacio.

Just: madre estas aquí.

Reina Clarín: o hijo mío –lo dijo con nostalgia, corrió a abrazarlo.

Just: madre tranquila jaja estoy bien.

Reina Clarín: lose pero te extrañe a ti y a tu hermano y dime como les fue.

Just: pues bien jeje fuimos en busca de los humanos jeje –se sonrojo al decir eso ya que se acordó de Gloria.

Reina Clarín: que tienes te pusiste rojo derepent… oye estas sonrojado?

Just: p-pero madre que c-cosas dices como crees –lo delato su nerviosismo.

Reina Clarín: a mí no me mientas sabes que te conozco muy bien.

Just: bueno madre a ti no te puedo mentir, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie –solo asintió con la cabeza. Bueno es que lo que pasa conocí a una chica…

Reina Clarín: HAY! Pero que emoción hijo.

Just: MAMA no eh terminado aun y ya estas emocionada, bueno es muy hermosa por esa razón me sonroje.

Reina Clarín: que emoción mi niño ya no es un niño –y lo abrazo.

Just: hay mama que hare contigo jeje.

Reina Clarín: y bueno cuéntame de que planeta es?, ¿de dónde? Debe de ser alguien por acá no es así?

Just: bueno en realidad es una humana…

Reina Clarín: guao eso es emocionante hijo sabes que fuerza obtiene un bebe hibrido es más poderoso que el mismo saiyajin de sangre pura.

Just: MADRE! Qué cosas dices yo solo te dije que ella es linda pero no te adelantes a los hechos como voy a formar una familia con ella? Mi padre no lo permitiría.

Reina Clarín: te dejas llevar por lo que diga tu padre? No hijo el corazón es el que manda no tu padre okey y bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer te quiero mucho y recuerda lo que te dije.

Just tomo conciencia a lo que le dijo su madre pero ahora como iba a hacer para que ella se fijara en él…

Gloria: ya vámonos Lee –estaba desesperada.

Lee: ya voy perate esta rica la comida. MMMM

Gloria: enserio comes como un saiyajin te acabaste todo el banquete –molesta y sorprendida.

Lee: ya, ya el ultimo pastelito y nos vamos a las habitaciones okey ^-^

Gloria: okey ¬¬

Y esa fue nuestra primera estancia en el planeta vegeta aunque con un poco de problemas y ahora en adelante tendremos que soportar a otros dos hombres que complicada es nuestra vida.


	5. Acaso son celos?

Ya paso un mes desde que nos trajeron a rastras al planeta vegeta y bueno mi relación con el principito no es de las mejores que digamos aun nos seguimos peleando por todo más en los entrenamientos ya que desafortunadamente me toco como pareja de combate y de entrenamiento y cada cosa que hago mal me critica y me corrige ya me cayó mal, siempre nos están molestando todos los soldados de allí solo por ser mujeres y hasta los mismo principitos eso ya me molesto mucho y bueno aun sigo con esa pesadilla lo sigo viendo a él y no me puedo sacar de la mente porque me dijo eso que tenia a alguien mejor, como él me podía decir eso acaso no se acordaba todo lo que pasamos cuando estaba vivo? aunque no me puedo engañar solo era un sueño…

Gloria: Lee, levántate –entro a mi habitación y me tiro de la cama estaba enojada.

Lee: oye cuál es tu problema?

Gloria: pues llevo más de media hora esperándote en mi habitación :(

Lee: no es mi problema como te dije me acosté tarde ayer por eso.

Gloria: así como no te pasaste toda la noche con tu príncipe no es así –me lo dijo con un tono pícaro.

Lee: QUE COMO,¿ NO? ESO NO ES CIERTO, BUENO EN UNA PARTE, PERO EN PRIMERA NO ES MI PRINCIPE Y NUNCA LO SERA Y EN SEGUNDA ESTABAMOS ENTRENANDO, POR QUE EL ME OBLIGO PORQUE DICE QUE NO HAY PERSONA QUE TENGA CASI SU MISMO PODER DE PELEA POR ESO. –lo dije gritando que en cierta parte asusto a mi amiga que después frunció el seño.

Gloria: ya, ya se jaja solo te molestaba pero no era necesario que me gritases, pero ya que estas despierta cámbiate y vámonos a entrenar okey…

Lee: pero cinco minutos más –volviendo a la cama.

Gloria: a no señor eso no, te me metes a bañar pero ya.

Lee: señora –le corregí, pero me tiro una mirada acecina que reaccione corriendo hacia el baño- ya voy mama JAJA.

Nos fuimos a entrenar pero desgraciadamente se nos acercaron el par de idiotas de Al y Yul.

Al: hola como les va?

Lee: que no ves o estas ciego.

Al: tranquila no te pongas así solo te venía a decir si T-Tu qui-quisieras salir conmigo esta noche –lo dijo tan rápido que apenas pude percibir lo que me dijo.

Lee: que cosa acabas de decir O.O yo salir contigo por supuesto que n… -pero de repente vi como Karoto coqueteaba con otra chica eso me saco de mis casillas así que no reaccione –está bien iré contigo.

Al: bueno está bien si no quiere… que me acabas de decir que si oo paso por ti alas 7…

Yul: y bueno iras conmigo?

Gloria: bueno es que yo… -de repente vi como una chica le coqueteaba a Just a sí que no sé que me paso y respondí –si está bien…

Yul: hablas enserio está bien entonces será una cena de 4 sii!, que emoción.

Los dos chicos se emocionaron bastante que por la impresión, de salto abrazaron a las dos mujeres que las tomaron por sorpresa, que no tuvieron tiempo en reaccionar así que solo aceptaron el abrazo fue solo el instinto… pero lo que no sabían que dos pares de ojos las miraban con recelo ante tal escena…

Lee: ya suéltame…

Gloria: oye suéltame…

Al: lo siento es por la emoción okey hasta las 7 chicas…

Yul: perdóname jeje ok, lo que dijo Al adiós :D…

Lee: -que fue lo que me paso porque acepte ir con Al a la cita por tan solo ver a Karoto con otra chica que me pasa acaso son c… No, NO eso no señor como puede ser posible además acepte a Al porque es guapo solo eso Lee concéntrate en eso-…

Gloria: -pero que acabo de hacer por que acepte la invitación con solo ver a Just con otra chica eso es raro que es esto lo que siento no, no, no son celos o si no eso no además el dijo que no se interesaría en una humana cualquiera, mejor me concentro en mi cita ya que no se que ponerme-…

Que es lo que acababa de pasar acaso ellas sentían celos y si ese era el caso no lo reconocerían su orgullo era más poderoso que ellas, cayó la noche y estaban listas para su cita aunque no llevaban vestido se miraban elegantes con falda.

Al: guao pero que hermosa estas.

Lee: gracias.

Yul: pero que linda te miras.

Gloria: gracias.

Lee: eh? bueno chicos entramos.

Claro –respondieron todos- era un restaurante muy elegante pero no era el más caro del planeta, pero sí que era elegante, los chicos pidieron la mesa reservada y se dispusieron a pedir la comida, pero otra vez se asomaban esas miradas de recelo.

Just: que crees que estén haciendo?

Karoto: no lo sé hermano

Just: uuu si se atreve a ponerle una mano encima se las verá conmigo.

Karoto: tranquilízate no subas tu KI ahora esas humanas ya pueden percibirlo y se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí además, digo lo mismo, que ni se le ocurra tocarle ni un solo cabello.

Just: si, si lose… oye espera un minuto acabas de confesar que estas celoso de Al o ¿no? es cierto?

Karoto: Q-Que pero que cosas dices como sentiría celos por una humana ¿qué? No, eso nunca –si que estaba nervioso estaba cerca de la verdad-

Just: a mí no me engañas yo se que siii –le dijo puyándole el cachete.

Karoto: ya te dije que NO y que estas puyando deja de hacer eso ¬¬

Just: ya, ya si no lo quieres aceptar esta bien pero al menos sé que es verdad.

Karoto. HMP! Como quieras…

Las horas pasaron y nuestros 4 muchachos estaban caminando rumbo al palacio pero de repente se detuvieron uno con su respectiva pareja.

Al: yo te quería decir esto hace mucho tiempo pero no me había tomado la libertad en decírtelo por miedo a que me rechaces bueno lee yo…

Yul: bueno yo te quería decir esto hace un mes pero no podía por miedo y bueno yo…

Gloria y Lee: -hay no esto no es lo que estoy pensando o si? Piensa preguntarme si quiero ser su novia y ahora que hago? hay alguien que venga a salvarme…

Karoto: oye Lee –me grito, me salve dije en mi pensamiento…- mi padre te busca pero te quiere pero YA.

Just: Gloria, mi madre te quiere ver y dice que es urgente –uuuu salvada por menos quien pensé…

Lee: a si bueno ahora voy, perdóname Al pero creo que se ve algo importante el asunto, pero me la pase bien gracias.

Al: de nada, así no, no tengas pena está bien…

Gloria: lo siento Yul veo que es importante y gracias por la cena estuvo delicioso todo…

Yul: ya veo, es algo importante, de nada adiós.

Y los dos se fueron muy decepcionados.

Lee: y bueno que quería tu padre? Apenas llevo un mes aquí y tan pronto desea verme dime para qué?

Karoto: bueno es que lo que pasa es que…. O si madre ya voy –grito al vacio y salió volando de ahí.

Lee: oye espera que pasa no me dijiste esperaaa. –pero a este que le pasa, pensé-

Gloria: y bueno que quiere la reina conmigo creo que no es tan rápido para que me conozca y que ya quiera hablar conmigo?

Just: bueno es que veras como te digo… eh? Padre si ahora voy –salió volando.

Gloria: pero que le pasa que raro?

Lee: oye no se te hace extraño su comportamiento dijeron los dos que sus padres querían decirnos algo pero ahora salen qué no? Qué raro no?

Gloria: jaja eso no se llama raro Lee jaja no captaste la indirecta jeje.

Lee: que cual no entendí?

Gloria: valla que para unas cosas aun sigues siendo inocente, no te diste cuenta lo nerviosos que estaban y recuerda que llegaron en el mismo instante que Al y Yul estuvieron a punto de decirnos tu ya sabes que…

Lee: en serio no lo puedo creer no me imagino a ninguno de los dos planeando esto o es que acaso ellos…

Gloria y Lee: o no se enamoraron de nosotras…

Lee: pero oye recuerda esa sensación extraña que sentimos las dos al verlos con otras..

Gloria: si lo recuerdo… espera un minuto es que acaso eso eran celos?

Lee: no lo sé y no lo quiero saber, para mí sabes que no me interesa ese príncipe en lo más mínimo…

Gloria: tienes razón a mi también no me interesa…

Just: que fue lo que nos paso hermano porque hicimos eso…

Karoto: no lo sé hermano es que acaso…

Just y Karoto: nos estamos enamorando…

Just: que eso no, creo que no es o sí?

Karoto: no lo sé y no me interesa pero lo que si estoy consciente es que sentí una sensación extraña cuando ese tipejo estaba tan cerca de ella…

Just: eso se llaman celos lo mismo sentí yo…

Karoto: que dices eso no, no nunca sentiré celos por nadie y mucho menos por una humana…

Just: tienes razón hermano mío… pero además no creo que se fijarían en nosotros o sí?

Karoto: hmp! No me interesa….

Así transcurrió la noche los cuatro no podían conciliar el sueño por lo sucedido estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos pero eran cuatro tontos no que no querían aceptar su amor, cuatro tontos que no aceptaban sus celos, cuatro tontos que no podían dormir por el otro y cuatro tontos enamorados….


	6. Una Broma no tan buena

Estaba amaneciendo en el planeta Vegeta (se lee Veyita XD al que no sabe) y la elite de los soldados estaba reunida muy temprano para su entrenamiento, estaban dos muchachas entrenando las únicas mujeres de esa elite, y un par de hombres observándolas….

Just: a un no puedo creer que ya allá pasado un mes y nosotros sin hablarles.

Karoto: Hmp! Como puedes pensar en eso a mí ni falta me hace hablarle a esa mujer.

Just: a no si como no? Entonces explícame que eran esos celos esa noche ah?

Karoto: cállate, o quieres pelear.

Just: jajaja tranquilo además esto no sale entre tú y yo, uu tengo muchas ganas de romperte la cara.

Karoto: jajaja hay hermano jaja el que ríe de ultimo ríe mejor..

Empezaron a pelear dándose golpes agresivamente que a todo mundo desconcertó incluso a nuestro par de terrícolas…

Gloria: se mataran a golpes –su todo sonaba algo preocupada-.

Lee: que se maten a mí no me interesa ni en lo más mínimo –tono de desinterés-.

Gloria: cómo puedes decir eso acaso que no vez o estas ciega? –lo dijo algo molesta.

Lee: oye a ti que te pasa o es que acaso te interesa lo que le pase a ese príncipe?

Gloria: que claro que no que te pasa yo interesarme por ese príncipe claro que no…

Lee: oye jajaj tranquila no te alteres pero si te interesa no es mi problema además tal vez algún día cambies de parecer con respecto a lo que piensas de él, porque creo que es igual que su hermano de cruel…

Gloria: será no creo que sea igual a su hermano de despiadado o ¿sí?

Lee: no lo sé el tiempo lo dirá….

Los dos hermanos terminaron de pelear estaban cansados por los golpes que sedaban uno contra otro, que a decir verdad en ese instante se mataban.

Karoto: valla, valla sí que as mejorado.

Just: te lo dije estoy a tu nivel.

Karoto: al fin ya no tendré que luchar con esa humana insignificante.

Just: guao eso no sonó nada convencedor te decepciona no seguir entrenando con ella a lo mejor hare como si no estuvieran a tu nivel hermano jaja.

Karoto: QUE PERO QUE COSAS DISES NO AHORA ENTRENAS CONMIGO YO NO QUIERO QUE ESA MUJER VUELVA A ENTRENAR CONMIGO –lo dijo a casi gritos.

Just: jaja solo bromeaba, tranquilo todo mundo te escuchara y eso es lo que no quieres cierto.

Karoto: solo porque eres mi hermano, además nuestra madre me mataría si le hiciera algo a su adorado bebé jajaja.

Just: oye no me digas así, no soy ningún bebé –se enojo en ese momento.

Karoto: oye no quieres fastidiar a esa humanas.

Just: claro –Just se dirigía a donde estaban ellas.

Karoto: adónde vas es por aquí.

Just: pero ellas están allá.

Karoto: tengo algo en mente será mas fácil fastidiarlas con la humillación

Just: okey.

Los dos se fueron a un lugar donde estaban los mas rebeldes con los que los príncipes se juntaban también en ese grupo se encontraban dos mujeres que eran parte del palacio eran como las mucamas que siempre Vivian en las espaldas de los príncipes ya que estaban enamoradas de ellos estas mujeres eran: una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos color verdes de nombre Alis, la otra mujer de cabello café y ojos color negro de nombre Jes valla que eran hermosas pero a los príncipes no les interesaba, las dos se acercaron a ellos.

Alis: hola príncipe Karoto.

Karoto: que es lo que quiere… -esperen un minuto con esta mujer puedo hacer sentir lo que me hizo esa terrícola cuando la vi con el patán de Al- guao Alis que haces por aquí?

Alis: -a ella se le hacía extraño que el príncipe la tratase así ya que siempre la trataba con diferencia así que aprovecho la situación- pues aquí príncipe venia a ver como entrenabas.

Karoto: así pues eso no es nuevo.

Jes: hola Just como te va?

Just: qué? Ah… hola, tu ahora que quiere…. –espera Just no le respondas de mala gana puedes hacer algo de justicia ¿no? De ahí proviene tu nombre no es así?, Así que lo que tienes que hacer es hacer sentir celos a esa humana- Hola Jes que grato tenerte por aquí en que te puedo ayudar?

Jes: -eso era nuevo el príncipe Just hablándole a si no se lo podía creer- Eh? Así pues aquí viendo si querías un poco de compañía.

Just: pues claro como no negarme.

Los cuatro se fueron a sentar mientras que un par de miradas los miraban con recelo.

Gloria: uuuuuy como se atreve a tocar así a Just –estaba furiosa y celosa.

Lee: esta si me la pagara en el entrenamiento Karoto lo hare sufrir como no tiene idea..

Gloria: si como se atreven esas ***** a acercarse a ellos de esa manera.

Lee: pero que estamos pensando a entrenar mejor…

Gloria: tienes razón.

Las dos se dispusieron a entrenar mientras que los otros cuatro y el grupo se pusieron a hablar de ellas.

Jon: jajaj mira a esas debiluchas humanas peleando jaja.

Jef: si tienes razón por alguna razón las llaman terrícolas por que vienen de la tierra jajaja

Karoto: tienen razón porque yo entreno con una de ellas y sus poderes son tan limitados que tengo que bajar los míos jajaja.

Just: tienes razón hermano cuando quiero hablar con una de ella tengo tiene que pasar un mes para percibir su KI ya que están debilucho jajaja.

Jes: jajaj además no son tan lindas que digamos JA nosotras les ganamos a ellas.

Alis: tienes razón son solo una debiluchas a demás nosotras somos sayajines y sin necesidad de entrenar las podemos derribar jajaja.

Jon: claro hermosas ustedes pueden hacer eso y mucho mas.

Jef: si preciosas… -eso por el momento se quedo así-

Just: okey creo que escucharon todo las terrícolas.

Karoto: si hermano sí.

En la otra parte dos humanas escucharon todo lo que dijeron ese grupito.

Lee: que fue lo que dijeron.

Gloria: debiluchas…

Lee: si lo sé no lo repitas… Estas me las pagara –salieron volando al lugar donde se encontraba ese grupo-.

Karoto: hablando de la basura jaja.

Lee: modera tus palabras principito…

Karoto: o si no que? Tu eres una humana y no me harás nada además te apuesto a que ella es más fuerte que tu…

Lee: no me conoces y una debilucha como ella por favor –la pelirroja se acerca a tal escena.

Alis: oye no tienes el derecho de hablar a si de mí ni de mi princip… -no termino la oración porque Lee le proporciono un golpe que hasta salió volando.

Lee: me enferman las escorias que dicen tonterías…

Karoto: guao sí que estas enojada o CELOSA de que ella este con un príncipe como yo –esa palabra la resalto aun más y la grito a lo que todos escucharon eso- no lo puedo creer una humana CELOSA de un príncipe jaja eso es nuevo.

Lee: me estás diciendo que yo celosa por un principito de cuarta como tu ja eso no.

Karoto: -si que le lastimo el orgullo así que no dejaría eso así- OYE HUMANA –la agarro muy duro de los hombros- TU NO ERES NADIE AQUÍ ERES SOLO UNA MALDITA ESCORIA UNA BASURA DE MUJER QUE NO SIRVE PARA NADA ASI QUE NO TE METAS CON UN PRINCIPE COMO YO ADEMAS TU QUE TE HACES LLAMAR MUJER NO LO ERES PORQUE CREO QUE A LA QUE ACABAS DE GOLPEAR ES MAS MUJER TU PORQUE ELLA NO SALE CON EL PRIMER QUE SE LE ATRAVIESA - la tiro al suelo muy bruscamente y salió volando de ahí, Lee se quedo sentada ahogando sus lagrimas para no ser descubierta salió volando de allí mientras todos reían.

Gloria: que fue lo que dijiste acerca de mi KI?

Just: qué? Acaso no escuchaste creo que te deberías de limpiarte los oídos jaja

Gloria: retráctate por lo que has dicho Hombre.

Just: o si no que me aras creo que alguien insignificante como tú no me puede hacer nada y esta mujer es mas mujer que tu porque ella si me aria algo.

Gloria: estas equivocado principito, como alguien como ella te puede hacer algo.

Jes: oyes quien te crees que eres venir a insultarme a mí y mi Jus… -no termino la oración ya que Gloria le pego un fuerte golpe en el estomago que hiso que la mujer de cabellos café callera arrodillada.

Just: guao que agallas tienes de pegarle así a una mujer que no te hiso nada que cobarde eres.

Gloria: no hacerme nada JA, a quien le dices cobarde, si tu eres peor, tú que te crees la excelencia al frente de tu hermano pero eres otra persona cuando estas cerca de alguien que acabas de conocer- si se estaba refiriendo a ella la otra vez que las llevo a sus habitaciones.

Just: -sí que lo había herido donde más le dolía su orgullo- ESCUCHAME BIEN MUJER- lo dijo gritándole en la cara, la agarro muy fuerte de las muñecas y la atrajo hacia el- TU NO ERES NADIE ERES UNA SIMPLE ESCORIA QUE NO SE MERECE QUE YO UN PRINCIPE LE HABLE A UNA MUJERSUELA COMO TU QUE SALES CON EL PRIMERO QUE VE, Y PARA QUE LO SEPAS MUY BIEN NO SOY QUIEN TU CREES Y OYE ALGO ESA MUJER QUE GOLPEASTE ELLA SI ES UNA MUJER QUE SABE COM TRATAR A UN PRINCIPE COMO YO NO COMO TU - la soltó fuerte mente que callo para atrás casi acostada y el salió volando de el lugar, ella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar se levanto como pudo con los ojos cristalinos y salió volando del lugar.

Lee: lo odio, lo odio es un malnacido por a verme dicho eso y por humillarme esto no se quedara así principito me escuchaste- lo dijo mientras golpeaba a una roca.-pero alguien la había seguido.

Al: Lee, no te pongas así el no merece tus lágrimas es solo una basura –se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Lee: es injusto que él me trate así es un maldito –lo dijo llorando.

Al: tranquila yo estoy aquí, -Lee lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de aquel muchacho.

Gloria: maldito mentiroso como puede hacerme esto es un maldito ángel vestido de demonio, lo odio con todo mi corazón. –gritaba por un campo de rocas que a su vez las destrozaba.

Yul: tranquila no llores por él, el no merece que tu llores por el –se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Gloria: cómo es posible que me digiera todo eso como si no le importaba lo que yo pensara –lloraba en el hombro de aquel muchacho.

Así paso esa mañana ninguna de las dos se presentaron a entrenar y los príncipes estaban preocupadas por ellas pero en una parte no se habían desahogado porque ellas hirieron su orgullo pero otra cosa los ponían alterados ellas no estaban ni tampoco ellos ese par de Al y Yul debían de estar con ellas pero ellos no se atrevían a ir las a buscar por lo que les habían hecho…

Just: me hierve la sangre de solo pensar que hace ese Yul con Gloria.

Karoto: lo sé hermano a mi también…

Just: porque tuvimos que hacer esto fue una broma no tan buena..

Karoto: lo siento fue mi culpa.

Just: y mía también..

Karoto: no pero yo inicie esto.

Just: y yo lo seguí.

Karoto: no te culpes.

Just: pues me culpo porque por mi culpa Gloria se esta refugiando en los brazos de ese idiota.

Karoto: cálmate tranquilo a demás ella quiso irse con ese ¿o no?

Just: se fue con ese porque yo la tente a que hiciera eso, tú tampoco te quedas atrás.

Karoto: lose no puedo evitar sacar esta rabia pero ahora solo es cuestión de esperar las consecuencias.

Just: lose no me espero que salga algo bueno.

Karoto: hmp.


	7. Las consecuencias de esa broma

Era de mañana era un día muy caluroso los cuatro se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento los dos chicos muy orgullosos como siempre por lo que habían hecho la madrugada anterior de haberlas dejado con la palabra en la boca, humillaras ante todos, a verlas hecho sentir celos por esas mujeres que aparecieron para traerles comida a sus majestades y bueno ellas estaban enojadas por sus pensamientos.

Gloria: oye no quieres ir los a fastidiar un poco.

Lee: de que hablas?

Gloria: ya sabes la madrugada anterior nos dejaron con la palabra en la boca, nos humillaron y entre otras cosas además salieron huyendo del lugar.

Lee: tienes razón pero no tengo ganas de lidiar con ese príncipe.

Gloria: vamos que te cuesta hacer un poco de esfuerzo…

Lee: te dije que no…

Gloria: vamos yo se que quieres a demás podrás vengarte de Karoto humillarlo más…

Lee: ush detesto cuando tienes razón… vamos. –Pero en ese mismo instante aparecieron Al y Yul-.

Al: eh? Hola jeje.

Lee: Ah? Hola ^-^

Al: cómo has estado tú ya sabes, porque?

Lee: eh tenido peores pero esta vez me vengare.

Al: okey, enserio y que harás.

Lee: ya lo veras.

Yul: y dime como te encuentras?

Gloria: pues hay bien jejeje las eh pasado peor.

Yul: enserio a okey y que harás al respecto?

Gloria: pues ahora a vengarme…

Yul: enserio y que vas ah hacer

Gloria: solo mira. –Pero en ese mismo instante los dos muchachos las frenaron de golpe-.

Al, Yul: Nosotros las ayudamos.

Lee: pero qué? –pero en ese mismo instante se le paso por la cabeza una buena idea a Lee con lo que le lanzo una mirada de complicidad a su amiga que ella lo entendió perfectamente-.

Gloria: está bien vamos.

Just: no deberíamos hablar con ellas?

Karoto: para que a demás ayer las dejamos en su lugar por tal grado de levantarnos la voz esa fue una de las grandes humillaciones que hemos hecho, además están con ese par de idiotas…

Just: vamos no seas así, además yo se que tienes esas ansias de hablar con ella y no para humillarla vamos, que acabas de decir –eso lo dijo entre dientes.

Karoto: Hmp! Te equivocas es para humillarla más se ve que no me conoces, lo que oyes hermano.

Just: jajaj claro que te conozco no eres tan fácil de admitir lo que sientes, guao creo que vienen para acá, con ellos :(… -lo dijo alterado, nervioso y enojado.

Karoto: hay no y ahora que hago no quiero que me deje en ridículo o peor se vengara hay no lo sé y peor con ese idiota –estaba pensando en voz alta.

Just: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja no lo pued… jajajaajajajaja creer jajajaja tu avergonzado solo por una humana jajajajaja por miedo a lo que te haga jajajajajaja esto es nuevo jajajaa. – (PLAZ) Karoto le pego a su hermano en la cabeza- oye que te pasa porque me pegas ¬¬

Karoto: tú qué crees ¬¬

Las dos se iban acercando peligrosa mente…

Lee: hola principito…

Karoto: eh? M-Mujer C-Cuantas veces quieres que te diga Q-Que no me digas A-Así.

Lee: pues las veces que sea necesario –se acerca pero muy, muy cerca de su cara- que tienes estas nervioso.

Karoto: N-No yo no estoy N-Nervioso C-Como crees.

Lee: a no entonces porque suenas nervioso –se acerco peligrosamente a él muy pero muy cerca que hasta se cruzaron sus respiraciones en ese momento ella lo quería allí así que se dispuso a darle un beso pero no hubo beso él se quedo en posición de beso y ella proporciono un golpe en el estomago que le dolió al punto de que el callera al suelo de rodillas.

Karoto: QUE TE PASA MUJER COMO VIENES Y ME T-TIENTAS DE ESA FORMA Y DESPUES ME PEGAS –todo el mundo avía visto esa escena y comenzaron a reír- QUE MIRAN PAR DE INUTILES NO SE RIAN O QUIEREN MORIR – aun no se podía levantar por el golpe que si en verdad le dolió mucho, todos se callaron y se ocuparon de lo que hacían pero sin dejar de ver tal escena.

Lee: JA miren todos a su querido príncipe no se puede levantar por que una simple humana le pego jajaja miren que humillación, -se bajo a él y le dijo al oído- guao mira que humillación te hice pasar principito, y para tu información eso fue por cada lagrima que derrame y también te cobre por a ver me dejado en ridículo con todos los que se burlaron de nosotras la primera vez que venimos aquí y todas esas veces y creo que Al es mucho mejor que tu, o y mira toda esta escena, la miro esa mujer con la que estabas guao sí que te deje mal con ella–que orgullosa me sentía en ese momento- Adiós…

Karoto: Eh? –interesarme esa mujer de que habla esta mujer- Me las pagaras maldita mujer Hmp!. –le grite.

Al: Ja ahora miren el que está en el suelo, creo que cambiamos papeles no es así? Jajajaja, así se me olvidaba, yo te gane y me llevo el premio mayor jajajajaja –le agarra la mano a Lee y salen volando de la escena.

Karoto: ESTUPIDO, MALDITO como te atreves a quitarme lo que no es tuyo –en ese momento llego Alis.

Alis: ohh Karoto pero mira lo que te han hecho déjame ayudarte.

Karoto: NO ME TOQUES MUJER…

Alis: pero que te pasa? estabas cariñoso conmigo ayer, y hoy ¿creo que te afecto el golpe cariñito jijiji?

Karoto: pero qué? –no le dio importancia a su comentario- Uhm quítate –tiro a la mujer de lado y se dispuso a ir pero con un dolor terrible.

Gloria: hola Just –se acerca a él con cautela y algo de sensualidad-

Just: E-Eh? Así H-Hola como te encuentras jejeje –su voz sonaba nerviosa.

Gloria: porque tan nervioso eso no es de príncipes…

Just: B-Bueno es que yo… –lo acorralo con sus brazos contra la pared- Q-Que haces… -en ese mismo instante ella se acerco mucho a él al punto de tocar sus narices, ella lo quería en ese mismo punto acerco con su mano la cara de él con la de ella para darle un beso así que él no se dio cuenta, pero ella le produjo una zancadilla y un rodillazo en el estomago que hizo que él se callera sentado- PERO QUE TE PASA MUJERCITA COMO TE ATREVEZ A HACERME ESTO A MI AL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS QUIEN TE CREES TU QUE ERES, VIENES Y ME S-SEDUCES Y DESPUES ME HACES ESTO… -entre jadeos por el golpe.

Gloria: lo mal interpretas príncipe yo no tengo la necesidad de seducirte –se lo dijo al odio después hablo claramente- jaja miren a su príncipe cree que yo lo seduje jaja eso es nuevo además no se puede levantar por un simple golpe no que era el más fuerte jaja a demás yo fijarme en ti estas equivocado, -se bajo nuevamente a su oído- lo que acabo de hacer se llama venganza por a verme puesto en ridículo, sabes una cosa Yul es mas hombre que tu, o y mira creo que esa mujer que es tu admiradora ¿no? Se estaba burlando de ti eso me satisface jaja…. Adiós…

Just: Pero qué? –que hay con esa mujer no me interesa pero ni en lo más mínimo- uuu esto no se queda aquí MUJER me las pagaras…. –haber dicho esto produjo que le saliera sangre de la boca- P-Pero que esa mujer me saco sangre….

Yul: JA, JA, JA, JA, miren al dichoso príncipe jajajaja esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en toda mi vida jajaja –Just solo lo miraba con furia- déjame decirte algo –se acerco al oído de el- aquí el que gana soy yo, y esta noche la disfrutare con tú ya sabes quién jajajaja. –Yul agarro de la cintura a Gloria y salieron del lugar.

Just: MALDITO –grito a todo pulmon que hizo que le saliera sangre de la boca- no puedo permitir que el la toque es un malnacido. –En eso llego Jes aun aguantando la risa-.

Jes: jajaja –corto la risa- ooo NO JUST que te paso déjame ayudarte.

Just: NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARME MUJER.

Jes: pero si estas muy lastimadito jijiji, hasta sangre te saco esa cualquiera.

Just: no te importa y no hables así de ella –si no hubiese sido por el golpe la hubiera agarrado del cuello- y déjame en paz mujer.

Jes: sabes me vuelves loca cuando me dices mujer –se lo dice en el oído sensualmente, ignorando su comentario.

Just: Uhm… quítate Mujerzuela… -la hizo por un lado bruscamente y salió del lugar aun tirando sangre de la boca.

Ellas se fueron riendo por todo el camino con el par de muchachos…

Lee: jajajajajajaj eso estuvo divertido jajaja los dejamos en ridículo a la vez..

Gloria: siii jajjaja eso estuvo bueno jajaja.

Al: si los dejaron en ridículo jajajaja.

Yul: No puedo ya no aguato mas la risa jajajajajajajajaja.

Lee: cierto jaja ¿oigan que les dijeron para que se pusieran a gritar así?

Gloria: si cuéntenos no sean así –las dos hacen puchero-

Yul: enserio quieren saber? –miro al hermano con malicia.

Al: seguras…. –le siguió el juego al hermano-

Gloria, Lee: siiiiiii.

Al y Yul se hacercaron a ellas pero muy cerca, ellas se sintieron nerviosas, no lo vieron venir pero ellos las hagarraron por la sintura muy velozmente se acercaron a ellas y les dieron un beso…. Ese beso fue largo pero ellas reaccionaron.

Lee: O/O creo que nos debemos de ir. Adios –salio volando del lugar-

Gloria: O/O yo también adiós.

Llegaron a una de sus habitaciones…

Lee y Gloria: wiiiiiiiiiii :D que emoción nos dieron un beso.

Gloria: wuao fue algo encantador… -vagando por las nuves-

Lee: lose jajaja pero olle espera un momento es que acaso nos estamos enamorando?

Gloria: creo que siii jajaja.

Lee: wuao nunca crei enamorarme de nuevo.

Gloria: pues creelo, pero oye eso no era la pruba con la cual hicieron enfurecer a Just y a Karoto?

Lee: tienes razón, creo que eso fue lo que los enojo mas por eso gritaron asi entonces quiere desir que estaban celoso O.O creo que nos emos vengado.

Gloria: enserio O.O creo que si.

Karoto: aaaaa par de mujeres nos dejaron en ridículo al frente de todos… y más con el golpe que nos dieron… auch pero eso no es nada aun me dolió mas que estuviera con ese –se quejo-.

Just: lo sé hermano y aun más se atrevieron a seducirnos…

Karoto: si lo sé pero no lo puedo negar se miraban tan bien como lo hacían hasta un momento creí que era verdad….

Just: lo sé hermano si no me hubiera pegado ella no se que hubiera hecho yo….

Karoto: si Just pero esto no se quedara así esas mujeres lo pagaran pero muy caro.

Just: tienes razón no me importara si me odiara después de la venganza pero al menos me vengare.

Karoto: pienso lo mismo hermano esto no se quedara así.

Just: oye por alguna extraña razón Lee no te dijo nada acerca sobre una mujer…

Karoto: eh? Que yo recuerde si me menciono una mujer creo que se refería a la que me estaba coqueteando el otro día… porque?

Just: porque Gloria me dijo lo mismo acerca de esa mujer loca que se acerco a mí esa vez no crees que ellas hicieron todo esto porqu…

Karoto: porque ellas estaban celosas?

Just: si eso es por esa razón la hicieron porque les dijimos que ellas eran mejores! Porque creo que con la humillación solo nos vieran puesto en nuestro lugar con unos golpes y ya jajajaja, AUCH.

Just: pero oye ellas hicieron exactamente lo que nosotros hicimos con Jes y Alis, que las celamos, solo que ellas lo hicieron aun mas peor con esos desgraciados que hasta se atrevieron a ponernos celosos con lo que nos dijeron.

Karoto: si lose me hierve la sangre de solo pensar que están haciendo esos dos, pero, con que con esas tenemos, okey probaran un poco de su propio chocolate…

Just: si lose, que piensas hermano.

Karoto: uu ya lo veras solo sígueme al corriente.

Así paso todo el día hasta llegar la noche ellas no se podían olvidar de su beso y ellos bueno ellos estaban pensando en su venganza….


	8. La venganza que dio un giro inesperado

Era una tarde muy tranquila ya todos los guerreros de la elite sayajin se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones pero un cuarteto no…

Karoto: es hora hermano ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer okey.

Just: si, si ya se tenemos que ir con Jes y Alis y… -lo corto Karoto.

Karoto: hay vienen esas dos desquiciadas…vamos a actuar.

En ese instante estaban pasando Alis y Jes al campo de entrenamiento para poder ver a sus príncipes amados pero de lo que no se percataron es que Gloria y Lee aun seguían entrenando por eso es que los príncipes habían citado a Jes y Alis para poder véngase de ellas en sus propias narices lo que no sabían es que ellas estaban muy bien acompañadas de Yul y Al.

Al: si aunque no me lo crean estaba encima de un árbol y me caí jajaaj

Yul: fue gracioso en ese momento porque se levanto diciendo bobadas jajajajaja

Gloria: jajajajaja enserio jajaja

Lee: hay no sean así con el –haciendo puchero-.

Gloria: ay si como no jajaja

Al: y bueno ya, ya cuénteme algo acerca de ustedes?

Lee: bueno, verán yo vivía con mí tutora bueno le decía así porque no era mi madre y la verdad es que nunca conocí a mis padres biológicos porque me dijo ella que me encontró en el bosque.

Yul: guao que trágico

Al: oye al menos apiádate.

Yul: qué?

Lee: chicos no tengan pena eh estado toda la vida escuchando eso jejeje.

Gloria: cierto te dicen toda la vida eso –lo dijo no nostalgia-

Yul: porque lo dices?

Gloria: porque cuando era tan solo una niña mi madre murió y bueno quede en custodia de mi padre pero él me vivía diciendo que yo era la causante de la muerte de mi madre porque cuando yo nací ella se enfermo gravemente y dijeron que no se podía curar y bueno hui de mi casa y me refugie en el cuartel donde la conocí a ella es la única que me brindo su cariño.

Lee: hay no me pongas a llorar con tu historia otra vez jejeje yo también te quiero –y se dan un abrazo-.

Al: seee un abrazooo jaja… -y todos se abrazaron en grupo-. Mientras tanto

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Alis: donde estarán…. Ummm a si ya los vi hay están

Karoto: guao que puntuales son…

Jes: y bueno príncipes para que nos querían aquí.

Just: pues para salir un rato con ustedes ¿no? Es el único lugar donde podemos estar a solas.

Alis: cierto pero hay un problemita aquí están ese par de mujercitas.

Karoto: no tienes porque preocuparte por ellas a demás están MUY BIEN ACOMPAÑADAS –eso lo dijo entre dientes-

Jes: a bueno si es así no hay que preocuparnos.

Jes y Alis aprovecharon el momento las dos con sus brazos rodearon el cuello de ellos, a tal escena unas miradas lo habían visto todo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lee: no pierden el tiempo esos príncipes verdad…

Gloria: si tienes razón…

Al y Yul solo prestaban a tención a lo que ellas hablaban, también estaban celosos ya que ellas no les hacían caso.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Alis: y bueno príncipe que esperamos no nos hagamos los incomprensibles yo se que te mueres por un beso mío.

Karoto: que cosas dices mujer… jejeje –en eso Lee estaba observando tal escena-.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Jes: a ver dame un besito no seas malo.

Just: pero qué? Mujer que te pasa? –Gloria estaba observado esa ridícula escena-.

De pronto los príncipes no lo ven venir y cuando se dan cuenta ya es muy tarde, Jes y Alis los habían besado, y donde justo lo querían Lee y Gloria estaban observando tal escena su plan era ponerlas celosas pero no de esta manera pero que mas podían hacer…

Lee: -PORQUE ME HIERVE LA SANGRE DE QUE ESA, ESTE CON KAROTO ES QUE ESTOY CELOSA-

Gloria: -COMO PUEDE HACERME ESTO JUST, PERO QUE? ESTOY CELOSA.

Al y Yul miraban tal escena y se notaban claramente los celos de cada una, pero ellos se ponían mas celoso con solo verlas.

Al: oigan están bien –disimulo un poco sus celos.

Lee: de maravilla –lo dijo entre dientes.

Al: pues eso no es lo que parece.

Lee: cállate déjame en paz.

Al: oye cuál es tu problema –se para al frente de ella.

Lee: quítate de enfrente.

Al: para que para que te sigas matando de celos con tan solo ver los a ellos besándose?

Lee: pero que cosas dices lárgate mejor.

Al: yo puedo curar eso –ignorando su comentario-. –se acerco a ella-.

Lee: que haces… -el la tomo por la cintura, y le dijo- si ellos se están vengando pues nosotros hagamos un giro inesperado. –Y la beso-.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yul: que te pasa?

Gloria: nada que te importe.

Yul: enserio me vas a tratar así solo porque estás viendo como él se besuquea con otra?

Gloria: y si fuera el caso a ti que te importa?

Yul: pues… -la agarra de la cintura-.

Glora: que te pasa suéltame… -pero él le dijo-. Tranquila si ellos lo hacen por los celos pues hagamos un giro a la situación –le estampo un beso-.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/

Los dos príncipes se soltaron del agarre pero cuando voltearon a ver si había dado frutos sus actos, fue algo que no les gusto se toparon con una gran sorpresa las dos humanas besuqueándose con los dos sayajines, ellos se pusieron más celosos aun así que se quitaron a las mujeres de encima y salieron del lugar, lo mimo hicieron ellas se alejaron de allí.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ya era de noche y los cuatro no aparecían estaban dispersos por todo el planeta pero por casualidad se encontraron.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Gloria: como me puede hacer esto ese principito es ushh si estuviera aquí no se qué aria.

Just: aaaaaaa no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a esa mujercita, porque se estaba besando con ese imbécil…

Los dos estaban hablando solos en diferentes lados pero en el mismo lugar… de pronto estaban caminando y se toparon.

Gloria: ve por donde caminas.

Just: lo mismo te digo a ti –pero no se habían visto las caras, solo que si se reconocieron las voces ella levanto la vista y el la bajo, se miraron fijamente pero después entraron los celos y se separaron. – creí que estabas con ese imbécil..

Gloria: pues no, no estoy con él y no le digas así.

Just: asi ahora lo defiendes jaja den le un dulce a la niña.

Gloria: oye no te burles y hay algún problema con que lo defienda.

Just: ayushmmm, no nada en particular…

Gloria: eso no es lo que parece, a cierto pensé que te encontrabas besuqueándote con esa…

Just: pues mira al parecer lo mismo digo yo.

Gloria: pero que oye acaso estas CELOSO

Just: claro que no y que hay de ti estas CELOSA

Gloria: como te atreves yo celosa por alguien por favor

Just: jajajaja enserio y que eran esos celos que manifestaste cuando me estaba besando Jes ¿ah?

Gloria: porque lo dices ya te dije que no sentí celos.

Just: a no pues eso mismo no dijo tu ki cuando estaba elevado.

Gloria: a no pues el tuyo estaba igual.

Just: Grrr espero que te allá gustado el beso.

Gloria: si claro lo disfrute, lo mismo te digo a ti.

Just: me en canto.

Gloria: Grrr. (es un gruñido de rabia ok xD)

Just: GRRRR –los dos se miraron con furia en ese mismo instante pero Just hablo-. Es pero que te allan encantado los besos de ese tipo.

Gloria: sii y mucho ya te lo dije.

Just: pero no se comparan a los míos.

Gloria: O/O pero qué? –y la tomo por la cintura le dio un beso un beso que ella no pudo reaccionar sentían que en ese mismo momento se encontraban en el paraíso con aquel beso tan dulce como la miel…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/

Lee: aaaaaa es un maldito como se atreve a que yo sienta esto por el ush es que lo odio.

Karoto: como se atrevió a jugar así se suponía que la venganza era contra ella no contra mí de nuevo aaaaaaa. –en ese mismo momento se toparon pero Karoto se dio cuenta de quién era.

Lee: oye te puedes fijar por dónde vas! –se lo dijo empujándolo pero él la agarro por los codos –oye que te pasa suéltame –ella no se percato de quien era hasta que hablo él.

Karoto: no mujer fíjate tu.

Lee: pero que –lo miro fijamente después reacciono- que haces suéltame.

Karoto: NO, quiero saber que hacías besándote con ese imbécil.

Lee: eso es algo que a ti no te interesa… pero ya suéltame.

Karoto: te dije que no y no sigas esforzándote…

Lee: te digo una cosa mejor ve a agarrar a tu noviecita ¿no?

Karoto: -en ese mismo instante la quería se vengaría- así pues fíjate que no es mi noviecita.

Lee: jaja si como no? Y el beso que se dieron eso no significa nada

Karoto: oye acaso estas CELOSA jajajaj.

Lee: no, no lo estoy pero yo te preguntaría eso porque fuiste tú el que me pregunto eso primero acaso tu estas CELOSO.

Karoto: claro que no cómo crees…

Lee: a no entonces no estabas hablando solo hace 5 minutos?

Karoto: que me escuchaste…

Lee: si y claramente para darme cuenta que estabas celoso.

Karoto: tú no te quedas atrás también estas celosa.

Lee: ya te dije que no y suéltame.

Karoto: y si no que.

Lee: ushh

Karoto: solo admite que estas celosa y ya.

Lee: si solo así me sueltas, bien…. –tomo aire- si estaba celosa de ella FELIZ…

Karoto: demasiado… entonces estamos a mano yo también te diré lo mismo… si estaba celoso de él.

Lee: lo dices enserio…. No lo puedo creer jaja

Karoto: si como lo oyes

Lee: pero debo admitirte algo –quería ponerlo mas celoso- Al no besa tan mal como pensé.

Karoto: Grrrrr jum –de tubo su coraje- pues te digo lo mismo con Alis

Lee: Grrrrr, maldito..

Karoto: tú comenzaste.

Lee: y tú seguiste…

Karoto: quiero que me des una opinión –la soltó levemente de los brazos para poder rodear su cintura con su brazo.

Lee: O/O Q-Que es lo que pretendes.

Karoto: confírmame quien besa mejor el o yo –y le dio un beso un beso que esta vez para su sorpresa no era un simple tope era más que eso los dos se dejaron llevar con el beso se sentían en las nubes era un beso tan dulce…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Gloria: que fue lo que acaba de pasar.

Just: te di un beso.

Gloria: si tonto ya lose.

Just: y entonces por qué esa cara de asombro O.o

Gloria: es que nunca en mi vida había besado a alguien de esa manera O/O normalmente solo eran topones O/O.

Just: eso quiere decir que fui tu primer beso de verdad.

Gloria: O/O al parecer, pero creo que tú no te quedas atrás.

Just: O/O eh bueno yo en realidad también es la primera vez que beso así a alguien.

Gloria: enserio guao, te lo admito no fue nada malo.

Just: enserio O.O guao entonces –la vuelve agarrar de la cintura- yo soy mejor que él?

Gloria: mmmmm al parecer si jeje –se volvieron a besar-

*********** Esto no se queda así nos las van a pagar los dos*******************

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lee: O/O me besaste de esa manera.

Karoto: si porque, que pasa.

Lee: nunca había besado de esa manera. O/O

Karoto: O.O enserio guao eso quiere decir que fui tu primer beso O/O

Lee: O/O lo se jeje.

Karoto: me sorprendes Lee.

Lee: jajaja no es para tanto solo fue un beso jeje.

Karoto: a no? entonces –la agarra por la cintura- no beso tan mal.

Lee: no…

Karoto: solo un no?

Lee: me dejaste sin aliento que quieres que te diga.

Karoto: jajaj pues eso me lo dijo todo jaja –se volvieron a besar-

*************esto no se quedara así par de traidores**************


	9. La propuesta

Ya pasaron dos meses desde que se dieron su beso con los príncipes pero desde ese punto han estado cariñosos con ellas ahora las tratan bien y bueno uno que otro beso pero eso no es tan bueno porque las tienen preocupada**s**, no saben si tienen algo formal con los príncipes o no…

Lee: oye ya pasaron dos meses y bueno hemos estado con los príncipes nos tratan bien y toda la cosa pero hasta ahí porque no hay nada formal será que no nos quieren o solo nos utiliza.

Gloria: tienes razón hemos estado con los príncipes pero no nos han preguntado si queremos algo formal con ellos.

Lee: esto me preocupa pero si es así como pienso es mejor que lo dejemos ahí ¿no?

Gloria: tienes razón si no pasa nada a partir de esta mañana hasta la tarde es mejor decirles no lo crees?

Lee: tienes razón hay que decirles, pero bueno vámonos ya al campo de entrenamiento

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Just: Karoto…

Karoto: que dirá hay no se…

Just: Karoto…

Karoto: y si no me dice que si….

Just: karoto…

Karoto: no se qué hacer Rayos

Just: KAROTO… -lo llamo su hermano como milésima vez.

Karoto: QUE?

Just: te estoy llamando hace media hora y tú que ni me respondes…

Karoto: lo siento es que estoy muy nerviosos. –Mientras daba vueltas en la habitación-.

Just: si ya me di cuenta ya mero cavas un hoyo en el suelo…

Karoto: son los nervios por eso jejeje… oye tú no estás nervioso con respecto a lo que te dirá Gloria…

Just: si estoy nervioso pero no como tú que estás dando vueltas por toda la habitación…

Karoto: y P-Pero y si no te corresponde…

Just: tienes razón… -se levanta de la cama y empieza como Karoto a dar vueltas como tontos ¬¬-.

Pasa un tiempo así hasta que Karoto reacciona (al fin ¬¬ creo que cavaron un hoyo jeje .-.)

Karoto: bueno ya –casi lo grito- dejémonos de hacernos los tontos salgamos y digámoselos…

Jsut: si tienes razón hermano –se dirigían hacia la puerta- pero se los decimos en la tarde ¿no?

Karoto: si hermano... –Salieron de la habitación-…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Goku: vamos Lee tu puedes derrota a tu contrincante. –el jefe de la elite sayajin nuestro apreciado Goku jr le daba ánimos a Lee quien luchaba con otro soldado solo que era más grande y fuerte que Lee –vamos Lee yo nunca te eh enseñado a bajar los brazos. –yo sé que no eh hablado de Goku pero él fue el que ayudo y enseño a Lee a volar a pelear y a sentir el KI- vamos tu puedes, recuerdo cuando le enseñe a volar….

FLASH BLACK…

Goku: vamos puedes volar…

Lee: no puedo…

Goku: concentra tu KI.

Lee: está bien. –lo intento pero a la primera se calle porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente y aterrizo en los brazos de él.

Goku: jejeje esto asido todo por hoy… jeje parece tan pacifica dormida.

FINAL FLASH BLACK….

Goku: también me recuerdo cuando estaba llorando por el príncipe jeje se miraba como una niña bueno aunque lo es…

FLASH BLACK…

Lee: es un tonto lo oído…

Goku: a quien.

Lee: ah? Al príncipe ese. –me lo dijo tirándose encima de mi…

Goku: tranquila no llores. –al paternal nació en mi en ese momento llevaba un mes de conocerla y bueno me encariñe con esa niña. –todo saldrá bien ya lo veras tal vez no te quiso decir eso yo lo conozco y bueno se dejo llevar por el orgullo o tal vez por los mismos celos…

Lee: lo dices en verdad (snif snif) pero el celos de qué?

Goku: el me conto que las vieron con Al y Yul cenando juntos…

Lee: es por esa razón que armaron toda esta broma…

Goku: bueno en una parte si…

Lee: a es un maldito –salió del lugar a lo que vi que Al también salió tras de ella

Goku: lo interpretas mal muchacha el si te quiere…. Solo que no te lo dirá…

FINAL FLASH BLACK….

Goku: -si esa niña me recuerda mucho a mi niña que perdí hace 15 años por el maldito imperio de "El…"-que me distraje un momento-.

Lee: ya termine con el…

Goku: veo que as crecido mucho ¿no?

Lee:¿Qué? A si así es jejeje –porque meterá eso en el entrenamiento raro de Goku-.

Goku: jeje lo siento me deje llevar ^-^

Lee: olla cuéntame mas acerca de tu hija que fue lo que paso –si Goku me había contado lo de su hija-.

Goku: bueno okey… hace 15 años nació mi pequeña niña tenía su cabello negro como su madre y tenía mis ojos… la tuvimos que meter en una pequeña nave porque no podíamos quedarnos con los bebes ya que los enviaban a otros planetas para que los destruyeran y en si quedarnos con los planetas pero eso fue antes del reinado del Rey Vegeta lll ya que tuvimos que pelear por nuestro planeta porque en ese entonces lo gobernaba el poderoso de "Sid" era un tirano asesino, lleno de poder y todo lo demás pero los sayajines nos unimos y lo derrotamos…

Lee: guao que trágico verdad? Lo siento mucho por tu hija…

Goku: no importa ella debe de estar en un planeta mejor.

Lee: y no sabes donde la mandaron?

Goku: no, no se jeje bueno cambiando de tema ya aquí termina el entrenamiento…

Lee: así verdad jeje no me acordaba jeje bueno adiós…

Goku: adiós Lee… -porque esa niña me recuerda tanto a mi hija-.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Paso toda la mañana ya era de tarde y cuatro jóvenes preocupados entre sí porque no pasaba nada formal entre ellos hasta que…

Karoto: Lee tengo que hablar contigo mujer…

Lee: lo mismo te digo a ti…

Karoto: bueno empieza tu primero…

Lee: bueno, ya pasaron 2 meses como te das cuenta y bueno tu sabes que en ese plazo nosotros tú ya sabes nos besamos y bueno quería preguntarte que si pasara algo for…. –Karoto la corto.

Karoto: ya se a que es lo que quieres llegar mujer, y bueno tienes mucha razón y yo te quería preguntar esta hace tiempo pero no encontraba las palabras pero hoy si…-se incoo le tomo las manos-. Bueno Lee a pasado tanto tiempo y bueno me di cuenta que en realidad te amo y que no puedo vivir sin ti, y si no estás a mi lado no sé lo que yo aria, enserio me di cuenta que te necesito si como el aire que respiro y bueno perdóname por ser un tonto aquella vez enserio estaba segado con la ira el orgullo y los celos y bueno te pregunto quieres ser mi novia?...

Lee: -estaba en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar apenas le salían las palabras-. Y-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte yo también me vengue y te pido una disculpa y bueno a lo de la propuesta, bueno primero levántate jeje… y te digo que SIIII…

Karoto: lo dices enserio… -se abrazaron y se dieron un beso-. Yo tampoco tengo nada que perdonar, pero te confieso algo creo que me lo merecía no crees por ser un patán…

Lee: jaja no te digas así jaja pero no puedo admitir que me dio risa cuando te pegue porque no te podías levantar del suelo jeje.

Karoto: si me pegaste muy duro no pensé que tuvieras tanta fuerza jejeje…

Lee: jajaja lose –se volvieron a besar…-.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

Gloria: Just tengo que hablar contigo

Just: yo igual tengo varias cosas que decirte… en estos últimos dos meses me eh dado cuenta de algo mujer creo que yo siento algo por… -Gloria lo corto-.

Gloria: Just creo que si seguimos los dos asi nos vamos a hacer daño tu ya sabes no tenemos nada… -Just la corto-.

Just: de eso te quiero hablar mujer déjame terminar… estoy empezando a sentir cosas por ti me eh encariñado contigo algo que no hice con otra mujer en otras palabras siento que te amo y si te despegas aunque sea un centímetro de mi no se qué aria… por eso te pido –se arrodilla- que me digas si quieres ser mi novia?

Gloria: claro que siiii –lo dice saltando a los brazos de el…-

Just: enserio jeje pensé en un momento que no jeje así cierto perdóname..

Gloria: perdonarte de qué?

Just: el daño que te hice cuando te avergoncé al frente de todos me siento culpable..

Gloira: hay no tienes nada de que disculparte yo ya te perdone –se abrazaron-

Just: gracias… -y la beso-.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

¿?: Y bueno ese será el plan verdad entendieron los tres…

¿?: Claro como no saberme de memoria ese plan.

¿?: Los tenemos que separar cueste lo que cueste.

¿?: Si ya no aguanto ni un día más verlos así aunque ya llegaron al punto donde los queríamos verdad?

¿?: Si tienes razón con eso así los podríamos separar de una vez por todas wuajajjajaja.

¿?: Porque te ríes así?

¿?: Perdón es mi risa malvada.

¿?: No te rías así quieres….


	10. La Presentación ante los Reyes

Ya pasaron tres semanas desde la propuesta que les dieron a las dos jóvenes todo muy bello para nuestros cuatro jóvenes ellos las amaban ellas también Vivían apegados uno al otro pero una vez ellos les dijeron algo a ellas que las sorprendió mucho…

Karoto: les tenemos que hablar…

Just: es algo muy urgente…

Karoto: así que tómense lo con calma… -Lee y Gloria asentaron con la cabeza..

Just: bueno como saben nuestra relación va más que perfecta ¿no?

Karoto: es cierto, y bueno ya han pasado tres semanas desde que les hicimos la propuesta…

Just: y como verán lo nuestro es algo serio así que decidimos que…

Karoto: es hora de que…

Just y Karoto: conozcan a nuestros padres…

Gloria y Lee: QUEEEE?

Lee: qué? Enserio ustedes quieren que conozcamos a la reina y al rey!

Gloria: no lo puedo creer!

Karoto: así es porque ustedes ya pasaron a formar parte de nuestra familia…

Lee: pero Karoto a penas somos unos jóvenes no sabemos que puede llegar a pasar en el futuro si seguiremos juntos o no?

Karoto: Lee dudas de mi amor?

Lee: claro que no, pero y si eso llega a pasar no me perdonarían tus padres…

Karoto: y tú crees que yo te dejaría ir! Además a ti no que no te importe lo que piensen mis padres…

Lee: okey está bien..

Gloria: y que pasara sii no nos llegan a aceptar lo nuestro seria prohibido!

Just: Gloria que cosas dices, no digas eso además quieran nuestros padres o no nosotros seguiremos juntos…

Gloira: lose pero no quisiera ser rechazada por tu madre o tu padre…

Just: bueno con mi Madre no habrá problema pero lo duro será… -Karoto lo corto-.

Karoto: … con nuestro padre…

Lee: enserio uuy eso si está mal si él no nos llega a aceptar capaz que nos separen o nos mande a otro lugar o incluso planeta…

Karoto: no digas eso además si te envían a otro lugar yo te buscaría…

Lee: O/O hay Karoto que cosas dices jeje…

Just: y bueno entonces vamos… -Gloria y Lee tragaron grueso-.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Soldado: sus altezas los príncipes quieren hablar con ustedes…

Vegeta: y le dijeron para qué?

Soldado: no señor pero vienen acompañados de dos terrícolas…

Vegeta: guao interesante! Déjalos entrar.

Soldado: como usted diga –hace una reverencia y se marcha-.

Clarín: que es lo que querrán hablar nuestros hijos para venir con humanas…

Vegeta: no se pero esto me agrada… -los cuatro muchachos entran al gran salón donde estaban los reyes…

Karoto: padre… madre…

Clarín: hijos…

Just: hemos venido para discutir un asunto…

Vegeta: asunto de qué?

Karoto: bueno de presentar les a dos personas…

Vegeta: y qué clase de personas son? –el rey ya sabía pero quería escucharlo de sus hijos…

Just: bueno pasen… -llamo desde atrás-. Gloria y Lee entraron al gran salón e hicieron una reverencia.

Lee: majestades… es un honor estar aquí…

Clarín: el honor es mío al fin las conozco par de muchachas… -Lee y Gloria se sorprendieron mucho con tal reacción de la reina ya que lo dijo con tono de alegría-. Vengan acompáñenme.

Gloria y Lee: claro… -salieron de la habitación para entrar en otra…

Vegeta: bueno, que tienen que ver esas terrícolas con el tema que vamos a hablar...

Karoto: bueno padre veras a ellas les hemos tomado bastante cariño…

Just: hasta el punto de quererlas…

Karoto: y bueno hace tres semanas…

Just: les propusimos algo…

Karoto: y ese algo era que si querían ser más que algo…

Vegeta: ya par de incompetentes no den más vuelta al asunto y lleguen al grano…

Just: bueno si eso quieres…. Ellas son nuestras novias…

Clarín: QUE! No me digan es posible guao que nervios tengo ahora a dos nuevas nueras ^-^

Lee: jejeje si así es reina por eso queríamos hablar de esto al rey y a usted…

Gloria: y no sabíamos cómo iban a reaccionar ustedes al descubrir que éramos novios…

Clarín: pues yo más que feliz tengo a dos nueras por cierto muy bellas… y bueno yo acepto que ustedes sean novios…

Lee: O/O gracias, lo dice enserio guao no pensé que se lo tomaría tan bien…

Clarín: si, al fin mis dos muchachos se podrán casar y tener muchos nietos…

Gloria: O/O eh? Bueno creo que eso todavía no jejeje…

Clarin: lo siento es por la emoción jeje al menos tengo con quienes hablar…

Lee: y vera que nos llevaremos muy bien…

Clarín: pues está más que claro miren como nos tratamos huu tengo muchas cosas para ustedes…

Vegeta: QUEEEEE! QUE COSA DE BARBARIDAD ESTÁN DICIENDO….

Just: vamos papá tranquilízate…

Vegeta: cómo quieres que me tranquilice si mis hijos están saliendo con un par de terrícolas…

Karoto: padre no es para tanto…

Vegeta: como que no, nuestra raza no se puede juntar con una inferior a la de nosotros…

Just: padre por favor te lo pedimos no nos niegues esta oportunidad a demás nosotros las amamos y ellas también además ellas son una humanas muy fuertes…

Karoto: Just tiene razón padre…

Vegeta: hummm está bien al menos dicen que un humano con un sayajin producen bebes más fuertes que uno de sangre pura…

Karoto y Just: PADRE!

Vegeta: qué? Solo digo… -será bueno divertirme con esas humanas, jejeje las molestare-.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lee: yyyyy que les dijeron?

Karoto: bueno veras…

Lee: bueno ya de una vez dime si, si o no!

Karoto: tranquila mi padre nos dijo que SI…

Lee: enserio… -sale corriendo hacia el-. No me mientas.

Karoto: no te miento es enserio así que nada nos puede separar. –Se acerca a ella y le da un beso-. Por cierto que les estaba diciendo mi madre?

Lee: bueno nos regalo unas cosas y conversamos cosas de mujeres…

Karoto: ush odio cundo dicen "Son cosas de mujeres"-lo dijo en un tono burlón-.

Lee: jajajajaja pues te vas a tener que acostumbrar…

Karoto: lo intentare… -se vuelven a besar-.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Gloria: y bueno dime que paso con el rey….

Just: es que como te digo…

Gloria: vamos no me dejes en suspenso ya dime!

Just: guao, guao tranquila… pues nos dijo que no hay ningún inconveniente…

Gloira: eso quiere decir que si?

Just: si… -Gloria lo abraza-.

Gloria: enserio no lo puedo creer pensé que iba a ser mas difícil ¿no?

Just: yo pensé lo mismo jeje es que mi padre entre veces me asombra..

Gloria: jeje… -lo besa él se asombra después le sigue el juego-.

Just: ya nada nos podrá separar…

******************ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAN EH? YA POCO LES DURARA EL JUEGUITO SIGAN ASI MAS DAÑO SE ARAN**************


	11. Nuestro primer mes

Era una mañana muy cálida el sol brillaba muy fuerte y dos jóvenes muy preocupados pensando en lo que harían para festejar su primer mes de noviazgo esto era lo que tenían muy alterados a Karoto y Just estaban pensando y planeando lo que iban a hacer, a decir verdad estos dos se preocupan demasiado ya que sus costumbres son casi a las del planeta tierra...

Karoto: ¿y? Tienes algo en mente para Gloria...

Just: emm no y tú tienes algo para Lee...

Karoto: no, no tengo nada, ahí no se qué hacer...

Just: pues ya somos dos...

Karoto: es que quiero que este sea el mejor día de su vida que se divierta conmigo pasar un tiempo con ella...

Just: tienes razón porque solo hemos estado entrenando los cuatro como locos y bueno no hemos tenido un tiempo a solas.

Karoto: lose y bueno y ya es nuestro primer mes y no sé qué hacer para festejarlo con ella..

Just: mmm tienes razón, pero en algo tenemos que pensar...

Lee: oye que crees..

Gloria: ¿qué cosa?

Lee: hoy es nuestro primer mes de noviazgo con los príncipes.

Gloria: es cierto no lo recordaba... Guao y ¿qué haremos?

Lee: no tengo la menor idea yo solo pensaba en algo simple ya que no estamos en la Tierra, no creo que celebren cosas como estas... pero solo pasar un buen rato con ellos sin el entrenamiento y nada de por medio...

Gloria: tienes razón el entrenamiento puede esperar lo principal es estar con nuestros adorados príncipes jeje

Just: tengo una idea!

Karoto: asi ¿cuál es?

Just: un día de campo...

Karoto: guao que ingenio hermano... Ummm yo no sé a ver veamos...

Just: emm porque no la llevas a dar un paseo por donde tú ya sabes...

Karoto: O/O ¿Qué? C-Como sabes de ese lugar... Es secreto O/O.

Just: ay hermanito conozco un montón de cosas sobre ti... Como no saber de ese lugar si lo tienes bien adornado jajajaja...

Karoto: Mmm o es que me espías ah? Jajaa okey no es mala idea después ir al campo de rosas...

Just: lo vez algo sencillo pero encantador, lo importante es que ellas se diviertan con nosotros y la pasen bien.

Karoto: lo se... Y bueno a qué hora pasamos por ellas

Just: creo que la hora indicada seria antes del atardecer... Así poder ver juntos el bello paisaje...

Karoto: no es mala idea, pero lo mejor será no decirles nada hasta la tarde.

Just: si eso si será una sorpresa..

Karoto: eso espero...

Pasaban las horas y dos jóvenes muy preocupadas porque ninguno de los príncipes se había aparecido con ellas eso las tenia decepcionadas...

Lee: ya ves la hora que es creo que se olvidaron de este día..

Gloria: eso debe de ser, como un par de príncipes se van a estar preocupando por tonterías... Creo que no les importamos..

Lee: tienes razón mira la hora y no sean aparecido ni aunque sea no nos han dado la cara que par de desgraciados...

Gloria: sii par de tontos como se pudieron olvidar de un día tan especial... ¿Cómo? -entre sollozos-

Lee: tranquila no te pongas a llorar sabia que esto tendría que pasar creo que poco les interesamos ¿no?...

Gloria: creo que sii...

Karoto: Hola chicas -lo dijo con tanta alegría-

Just: qué tal? Como se la están pasando...

Las dos chicas no dijeron nada, pocos segundos después reaccionaron y vieron de pies a cabeza a los príncipes sin pensarlo se acercaron a ellos los miraron a los ojos par de segundos y les proporcionaron una cachetada con lagrimas en los ojos y salieron volando del lugar...

Karoto: auhh! Pero que le pasa a esa mujer... Auchh!

Just: lo mismo digo hermano! Auch.. Oye será que se pusieron así porque pensaran que no nos acordamos de nuestro primer mes..

Karoto: aaay si que tontos fuimos eso les viéramos dicho cuando las saludamos... Ahora están enojadas con nosotros..

Just: hay que arreglarlo...

Karoto: yo iré por Gloria..

Just: yo por Lee..

Karoto: ¿Qué? Es al revés yo por Lee..

Just: así? Jeje yo por Gloria... Son por los nervios ¿no? Jejej.

Paso un tiempo para poder encontrarlas hasta que las encontraron...

Just: Mmmm aquí estas...

Gloria: (snif, snif) vete no te quiero ver...

Just: no, no lo hare porque tengo que hablar contigo...

Gloria: pero yo no así que vete y no me busques... -Se levanta de donde esta, estaba a punto de salir volando pero una mano la freno.

Just: tú no te vas hasta que hablemos...

Gloria: no estoy para juegos... ¡suéltame!

Just: no... -la atrajo hacia el-.

Gloria: que crees que haces suéltame...

Just: no, no lo hare, además a ti te gusta estar cerca de mi o me equivoco?

Gloria: uuuu, claro que te equivocas... Ahora suéltame...

Just: jajaja estas mintiendo y eso es malo porque las niñas no mienten.

Gloria: jajaja pero esta niña si...

Just: jaja okey, okey pero escucha aprende a escuchar antes de hablar porque no sabes a lo que llege a dónde estabas...

Gloria: no sé y no me interesa...

Just: claro que si te interesa... Recuerda es nuestro PRIMER MES...

Gloria: no, no me interés... ¿qué es lo que acabas de decir?

Just: que es Nuestro Primer Mes... juntos.

Gloria: enserio lo dices enserio... Lo recordaste -con lágrimas en los ojos-.

Just: jajaja como olvidarlo si en ese día fue donde mi vida cambio para siempre...

Gloria: aww... Que tierno eres -los dos se dan un largo y tierno beso...

Just: Te amo y no sé qué haría sin ti..

Gloria: yo también te amo...

Lee: ¿Así? como se puede olvidar de algo tan importante... ¿Cómo?... Aaa es un Maldito...

Karoto: ¿quién?

Lee: y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntármelo...

Karoto: jajaja hay mujer que hare contigo...

Lee: pues déjame en paz eso es lo que puedes hacer... -A punto de irse pero siente un fuerte y gran brazo al rededor de su cintura- oye O/O P-Pero que haces suéltame...

Karoto: jaja hay mujer crees que lo hare no te dejare ir por más que me lo pidas jajaja... Ahora estas bajo mi poder.

Lee: jaja sigue soñando porque a mí nadie me controla okey así que me vas soltando...

Karoto: jajaja no...

Lee: pero que te pasa? Suéltame de una Maldita vez...

Karoto: pues que me pasa? Lo que me pasa es que no quiero que te vayas de mi lado eso es porque quiero vivir contigo toda una eternidad y poder pasar Nuestro Primer Mes juntos de muchos mas... Que dices aceptas?

Lee: O.O que acabas de decir?

Karoto: ay no me hagas repetirlo ¬¬

Lee: si, si ya entendí, Príncipe Karoto nunca me imagine que alguien como usted fuera capaz de recordar algo como eso jajaja

Karoto: oye deja de burlarte... y no me tutees, Agradece que me acorde ¬¬

Lee: ya, ya no te enojes solo bromeaba pero no lo puedo creer que Tu te acordaras de este dia...

Karoto: así? Pues créelo...

Lee: jaja que emoción ^-^

Karoto: entonces eso es un acepto?

Lee: eh? Así es un si...

Karoto: me calma oír eso... -le da un tierno beso...

Just: no abras los ojos okey

Gloria: no los tengo bien cerrados

Just: sigue mi voz

Gloria:okey

Just: alto asta allí

Gloria: ya puedo abrirlos?

Just: guao nunca pensé que fueras impaciente jajaja

Gloria: jaja pues conóceme y ya los puedo abrir?

Just: ay, tranquila niña bueno está bien ábrelos

Gloria: ok ahí voy... Guao Q-Que hermoso -le empiezan a salir unas lagrimas de los ojos por la emoción porque mira un bello camino de rosas, una pequeña mesa con una deliciosa comida, un par de Candelas, todo muy hermoso a la luz de la luna...- (Snif snif) Just es hermoso este lugar, Gracias eres encantador por eso te amo..- se le tira encima-

Just: guao tranquila jajaja Mi princesa esto lo hice por los dos y signo de el amor que siento por ti jamás óyelo jamás nos separaremos Te amo... Y oye no llores no me gusta verte llorar

Gloria: como no llorar si todo lo que me dices es tan hermoso Te amo...

Just: vamos a cenar y recuérdame de no ver la luna...

Gloria: jajaj cierto se me olvidaba que al ver la luna llena te conviertes en un gran mono gigante y que asusta a toda la gente Grrrrr jajajajajajaja.

Just: oye no te burles ¬¬ si me convierto va a hacer por tu culpa y no se llama mono gigante son un Ozaru okey...

Gloria: tan enojado el príncipe jajajaja okey ya jaja vamos...

Just: sabes que te puedo aplastar si me convierto...

Gloria: no fanfarronees y sabes no lo arias...

Just: jajaj tu empezaste jaja si tienes razón no lo aria..

Lee: Karoto no miro nada ya quítame tus manos de mis ojos...

Karoto: no claro que no y ya cállate

Lee: ay que caballeroso eres y tan romántico

Karoto: Mujer...

Lee: ya ya me callo que genio tienes.

Karoto: bueno llegamos... Lose no es la gran cosa pero es lo mejor que pude a hacer...

-Lee se quedo callada pero con una mirada brillante...

Karoto: lose no es lo mejor que te pude haber ofrecido pero...

Lee: es lo más hermoso que eh visto en mi vida y que alguien pudo a hacer esto por mí... Es hermoso (snif snif)...

Karoto: oye tranquila no es para tanto...

Lee: como no... Esto si es para tanto no tienes idea de cuánto me gustan las flores y más si están en medio de la noche... Es como un laberinto, es todo muy romántico y además estar cerca de la persona que amo en todo este universo... Gracias Karoto Te amo...

Karoto: ah? Enserio te gusto pensé que no te iba a gustar jeje pero me hace feliz que pienses así yo sé que no soy tan romántico pero esto es lo que te puedo ofrecer...

Lee: tranquilo no importa pero sabes que es lo mejor?

Karoto: qué?

Lee: que estés junto a mi... -Se le tira y le da un gran beso- Te amo y no sabes cuanto

Karoto: lo mismo pienso Mujer... Te amo..

Lee: hasta que te sale algo bueno de la boca ¿no?.

Karoto: Ashhh... Mujer cuando dejaras de juzgarme y disfrutar el momento...

Lee: es que me gusta verte enojado jaja

Karoto: uuy de esta no te escapas mujer..

Lee: okey entonces encuéntrame.. -sale corriendo a de entrarse en el bosque que más bien parece laberinto...- no se vuela okey y no mires la luna-

Karoto: eso no te lo prometo te encontrare cueste lo que cueste conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano...

Lee: jaja vamos a ver... Principito..

Karoto: pagaras por todas las veces que me digas así..

Y así transcurrió toda la noche una pareja disfrutando la velada de la noche cenando mientras los otros corriendo en círculos solo que alguien estaba perturbada por lo que paso si era Lee porque se recordó de su amor del pasado porque el también le había regalado flores de preferencia rosas y ese olor le recordó lo que paso pero se juro ser feliz con alguien más y no sufrir por alguien que ya no estaba en este mundo... O si?...

¿?: Mañana ponemos en marcha nuestro plan...

¿?: Están en el mejor punto nuestras parejitas ¿no?

¿?: jajaja quiero ya ver el desenlace jajaja

¿?: jajaj okey no saben lo que les pasara jajaj que mal que lo tengamos que a hacer ahorita pero ya me canse de esperar y ver a las felices parejas...

¿?: Los príncipes nos harán pagar una por una de todas las humillaciones.

¿?: Tenlo por seguro Alis...

Alis: o si Jes.

Jes: y ustedes par de inútiles que dicen están de acuerdo..

Yul: pues claro preciosa...

Al: jaja vamos a hacer sufrir a los príncipes de la misma manera que ustedes...

Alis: claro que si Guapo podrás a hacer todo eso y mucho mas...

Al: me estas tentando..

Alis: no se dímelo tu..-se dan un beso apasionado y macabro...

Jes: oye vamos a divertirnos a mi habitación...

Yul: pues claro preciosa...

***Cual será el plan de estos chiquillos***


	12. Un plan Una tragedia

Era una mañana muy encantadora Lee dormía muy pacíficamente, pero alguien la estaba observando si era Karoto ya se le había hecho costumbre hacer eso, desde que la conoció si.. Eso hacia llegaba a su habitación y la observaba por minutos incluso horas...

Karoto: es tan tranquila cuando duerme... Jejeje ummm siempre cuando la miro me da la curiosidad de verla detalladamente porque me acuerdo lo que me dijo mi papa.

**FLASH BLACK...**

R. Vegeta: hijo mío cuando una mujer duerme con las piernas juntas es señal de que aun sigue siendo Pura.

Karoto: O/O Porque me dices esas cosas... No me interesa eso...

R. Vegeta: pues te acordaras de mí pero algún día harás eso jajajaja no te aguantaras la curiosidad...

Karoto: ay papá no digas eso...

**FIN FLASH BLACK...**

Karoto: jajaja recuerdo eso jajaj si que tiene razón mi Padre pero no tengo la necesidad de ver si lo es o no lo es yo se que aun sigue siendo pura y lo será siempre bueno hasta cuando le proponga matrimonio jejejeje ya Karoto deja de decir cosas pervertidas mejor me voy antes que despierte –salió de la habitación-.

Lee: con que eso piensas jeje cada día Te amo mas, ummm tengo un mal presentimiento, mejor pienso en otra cosa...

Just: umm si tengo que hacer esto, también esto -hablaba solo mientras miraba unos papeles.

Gloria: que aburrido estar afuera a medio amanecer mejor iré a ver si Lee ya se despertó -pensaba mientras caminaba, los dos no se dieron cuenta y se toparon entre si...

Just: fíjate por dónde vas.

Gloria: entonces fíjate tu prim... ¿Just?

Just: qué? ¿Gloria? Perdóname pensé que eras otra persona!

Gloria: no te disculpes además estabas muy distraído para fijarte...

Just: jeje lo siento igual jeje umm perdón por no estar contigo es que eh estado muy ocupado, pero no te preocupes cuando termine iré a buscarte, ¿sí?

Gloria: tranquilo además yo se que este príncipe es muy ocupado jaja y está bien...

Just: bueno me voy Adiós...

Gloria: si Adiós...

Just: a se me olvidaba -se acerca a Gloria rápidamente y le da un beso- ahora si día perfecto, Adiós...

Una Gloria muy atontada por el beso: Si un Maravilloso Día -quitándose lo atontada- tengo un mal presentimiento... Mejor me voy con Lee

Lee: a ver donde esta esa armadura?... No aquí no... Donde podrá estar?

Gloria: oye Lee puedo pasar?

Lee: pues claro entra... Donde?

Gloria: al fin te despertaste ¿no?

Lee: si... Y dime que te trae

Gloria: pues aquí pasando por tu habitación

Lee: oye te noto algo rara que pasa?

Gloria: ¿Qué? Ah no, no me pasa nada jeje

Lee: vamos dime, te conozco muy bien ¬¬

Gloria: está bien, bueno lo que pasa es que cuando estaba con Just sentí un presentimiento muy raro... Eso me tiene algo preocupada...

Lee: tu también ¿no?

Gloria: Que? Tu lo sentiste igual con Karoto?

Lee: así es... Pero no te preocupes tal vez son nervios al verlos jeje solo es una mala jugada de nuestras cabezas...

Gloria: tal vez tengas razón... Oye hablando de otra cosa... Tengo una duda!

Lee: a ver dime cual es?

Gloria: te recuerdas cuando te pregunte cual era el nombre de tu amado?

Lee: si porque la pregunta ahora?

Gloria: es que ya no me respondiste porque Karoto nos interrumpió...

Lee: o si cierto...

Gloria: ahora que tenemos tiempo quiero que me cuentes todo ¿sí? O te molesta?

Lee: ¿qué? No, claro que no al contrario además te debo una explicación ¿no? Eres mi amiga así que no hay problema...

Gloria: Gracias...

Lee: jeje de nada, okey empecemos... Bueno ya no le digas mi amado por que ya no lo es su nombre es Sebastián el era muy cariñoso, amistoso, Amoroso, muy dulce y simpático entre otras cosas la gente lo quería mucho por su nobleza y bueno eso fue lo que me enamoro de él en ese entonces era un chico de cabellos café y ojos de color verde esmeralda valla ojos que tenia jaja y bueno el siempre me decía que donde estuviera yo, el siempre iría y recuerdo que lo cumplió siempre, te contare acerca de una vez, a si nunca te dije el nombre de mi tutora, es Clara, en ese entonces teníamos 10 años...

**FLASH BLACK **

Clara: Lee nos vamos por un tiempo a la ciudad a comprar cosas así que despídete de tu amiguito y dile que vendrás muy pronto a jugar con el ¿sí?

Lee: siii.

Sebastián: así que te vas :(

Lee: si me voy, pero regresare pronto contigo para seguir jugando lo prometo :D

Sebastián: ok... Oye Lee donde tu vallas yo siempre iré...

Lee: que quiere decir eso?

Sebastián: O/O ah? Eh nada olvídalo jeje

Lee: okey ^-^ pero de donde lo sacaste me parece familiar oír eso...

Sebastián: O/O es que mi padre le decía eso a mi Mama...

Lee: ooo ya veo jeje.

Clara: vámonos Lee.

Lee: si ya voy Tutora... Bueno Sebastián tengo que irme te voy a extrañar :(

Sebastián: yo igual...

Lee: pero vendré pronto te lo prometo Adiós...

Sebastián: Siii adiós Lee -miraba como se iba aquella niña...

**En la ciudad.**

Clara: Lee comprare algunas cosas no te alejes si...

Lee: ooo que linda Mariposa... Si tutora... Ven aquí mariposita no te hare daño... -Lee no se dio cuenta que venía un camión y que estaba a punto de atropellarla...

Clara: Lee?, Lee! Cuidado!

Lee: Que? Aaaaahhhh! -pero alguien la quita del camino...

Clara: Lee mi niña estas bien?

Lee: Que? A si jeje.

Clara: ay gracias niño...

Sebastián: de nada...

Clara: Sebastián! Muchacho que haces aquí dime vino tu Madre o estás solo respóndeme!

Sebastián: jeje tranquila señora mi madre vino solo que esta la casualidad que ella también venia a la ciudad a comprar cosas jeje.

Clara: ufff que alivio pensé que venias solo y gracias otra vez..

Sebastián: no hay de qué..

Lee: Sebastián! -se le lanza encima...

Sebastián: O/O hola

Lee: que haces aquí?

Sebastián: te lo dije donde tu vallas yo iré también...

Lee: ooo ahora ya le entendí jeje

Sebastián: O/O enserio jejeje

Lee: y tu Mamá

Sebastián: pues por ahí...

Lee: Vienes solo no es así?

Sebastián: si así es...

Lee: tranquilo yo te cubro ;)

**FINAL FLASH BLACK**

Gloria: guao enserio que si te amaba ¿no?

Lee: si así es...

Gloria: y oye tu aun lo amas

Lee: qué? No claro que no, yo ahora amo a otra persona...

Gloria: a Karoto cierto?

Lee: si así es...

Gloria: y lo extrañas?

Lee: no te puedo mentir pero sí, pero no creas que sea por amor no es por afecto y cariño que le tenia...

Gloria: o ya veo jeje.

Lee: si... Ummmm en que estaba

Gloria: que buscas?

Lee: mi armadura!

Gloria: no es esa de alli

Lee: ooo si es :D Gracias...

Gloria: de nada...

Así se paso la mañana ya estaba a atardeciendo era un atardecer muy rojizo... Y cuatro muchachos estaban planeando su venganza...

Mucama: Príncipe Karoto...

Karoto: que quieres muchacha?

Mucama: le mandan esta carta

Karoto: quien la manda?

Mucama: me dijeron que era de parte de la señorita Lee, Joven...

Karoto: enserio a ver presta... Puedes retirarte...

Mucama: si, Joven.

Karoto: veamos que dice...

**CARTA:**

**Hola principito lose estas muy ocupado y hago mucho con mandarte esta carta pero solo te quería decir que después que termines con tus cosas vengas a verme a el laberinto de rosas así como la otra vez te espero! **

**att: Lee.**

Karoto: ummm con que con esas está bien Señorita Lee ahí estaré...

Mucama: Joven Just?

Just: si dime qué quieres?

Mucama: solo pasaba a dejarle una carta..

Just: A si y de quien?

Mucama: me dijeron que era de parte de la señorita Gloria.

Just: enserio déjala por ahí...

Mucama: como usted diga... Con su permiso

Just: está bien... Ahora a leer la carta...

**CARTA:**

**Hola príncipe, se que dejamos que me encontrarías después pero no dijimos donde así que por esa razón esta carta no te quería molestar pero al menos con esta carta te robo un poco de tiempo algo resumido... Quiero que nos veamos en aquel lugar lleno de flores de la otra vez que hicimos un día de campo recuerdas? Bueno te estaré esperando allá...**

**att: Gloria.**

Just: está bien ahí llegare mi querida Gloria...

Mucama: señorita Lee...

Lee: si que pasa

Mucama: solo pasaba para dejarle esta carta...

Lee: y dice de quien la manda?

Mucama: si se la manda el príncipe Karoto...

Lee: ah? Enserio muchas gracias...

Mucama: me retiro...

Lee: ujumm... A ver que dice...

**CARTA:**

**Hola, Mujer solo te quería decir que nos encontráramos en el tercer patio del palacio para poder pasar un rato contigo y platicar tal vez podamos jugar un rato en el laberinto de rosas que dices aceptas? Si es así allí te espero...**

**att: Karoto.**

Lee: pues claro que acepto mi principito... tengo un mal presentimiento…

Mucama: señorita, Gloria..

Gloria: si dime...

Mucama: le dejo una carta es de parte de joven Just.

Gloria está bien déjala ahí

Mucama: con permiso...

Gloria: propio... ummm que dirá la carta..

**CARTA:**

**Hola, mi princesa oye solo te mandaba esta carta, ya se quedamos en encontrarnos pero no te dije en que lugar cierto, así que espérame en las afueras del palacio allí estaré y no faltes eh! Jeje okey Adiós...**

**att: Just.**

Gloria: Claro allí estaré... creo que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Karoto: donde estará Lee que no la veo ya casi todo se pone oscuro... Bueno ella fue la que me sito aquí jeje -karoto iba con una gran sonrisa que de pronto se le borro al ver tal escena, estaba viendo a Lee besándose con Al y tal grado que ella no estaba zafándose del agarre de él lo estaba disfrutando y se miraba que iban a hacer otra cosa más- P-Pero Lee que es lo que estás haciendo? Cómo pudiste engañarme así, ¿cómo? Dime porque, eres una *** ufff ya no te quiero volver a ver más en mi vida eres una traidora... Y una cualquiera... para esto me citaste guao para que me diera cuenta de tu otra cara jajaja si denle un dulce a la niña… Espero que te diviertas con ese imbécil... -Salió del lugar...

Alis: jajajaja ese Estúpido se la creyó..

Al: jaja si te miras idéntica a Lee con esa peluca jaja...

Alis: Assh no me compares con esa cualquiera quieres.

Al: tranquila no te enojes...

Alis: mejor ponte la peluca de karoto quieres no tardara en llegar la cualquiera al lugar pactado...

Al: si, si ya voy...

Just: a ver no encuentro a Gloria por ningún lado... Jejej debe de estar escondida esa chiquilla... -Pero a Just se le cae la cara al ver tal escena... Gloria besándose con el infeliz de Yul- P-Pero Gloria Pensé que me amabas como puedes ser capaz de hacerme esto...

Jes: ooo lo siento mi amor pero creo que me aburrí de ti a sí que mejor me vine con Yul -haciendo su mejor imitación de la voz de Gloria.

Just: entonces quiere decir que no me amas que todo este tiempo que paso me traicionabas cada vez que me decías que me amabas...

Jes: así es no te amo y nunca lo hice y si me disculpas tengo que terminar lo que empecé -se vuelve a besar con Yul..

Just: y aun te besas en mi cara con el imbécil de Yul, porque no me das la cara y me lo dices en frente... O ya veo es que como tienes cosas "importantes" qué hacer con esa sabandija esa bien termínalas espero que te la pases bien con él... -Sale del lugar-

Yul: jajja que idiota...

Jes: jaja si que lo es...

Yul: valla te sale a la perfección la voz de Gloria ¿no?

Jes: si jajaj se la creyó bueno ponte la peluca de Just y vámonos con la mosca muerta al lugar donde quedamos...

Gloria: ummm donde estará Just donde? no lo veo además volvió ese maldito presentimiento aaa se vuelve a un más intenso en mi coraz... -no termino de decir nada ya que no pudo por ver la escena que le desagrado y que a la misma vez le rompió el corazón...- J-Just no lo puedo creer cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacerme esto eres un infeliz, canalla, tonto no te mereces vivir como bienes y me engatusas así de fácil eh? Quien te crees eres un maldito te Odio nunca debí fijarme en un tipo como tú... Anda dime algo... -no obtiene respuesta a cambio de eso mira como se besa con Jes...- Te Odio y aun lo sigues haciendo en mi cara descarado que te diviertas revolcándote con esa Cualquiera... -sale volando del lugar, con lagrimas en los ojos...

Yul: jajajajaj tanto quisiera que todo eso lo hubiese escuchado el tarado de Just jajaj

Jes: si no sabes cuánto pero ya esta lo que queríamos ahora a consolarlos...

Yul: uuu esto se pondrá bueno... Jajaj

Lee: donde estas Karoto... Ummm tonto debe de estar escondido jaja... Otra vez ese maldito presentimiento creo que no le debería de hacer cas...- Lee corta la oración al ver lo que está pasando, mira a Karoto besándose con Alis eso si que le hirvió la sangre- o tal vez si debería de hacerle caso... -se acerca a la escenita que cada vez se va poniendo más intensa- conque para esto me querías citar aquí infeliz, no es así, que descarado eres mira que aguardado te lo tenias jajaja guao el arrogante y orgulloso príncipe Karoto jajaj mírenlo es un traidor que les miente a todos como pude fijarme en una basura como tu COMO Te ODIO Karoto Te ODIO no te quiero volver a ver jamás en mi vida y que seas feliz con esta cualquiera ya que al principio eran la pareja ideal ¿no? -sale de lugar con lágrimas en los ojos-

Al: wuao esa fue la mejor declaración hasta ahora...

Alis: así es jajaj

Jes: y que se termino el juego tan pronto...

Yul: no tranquila querida falta la consolación solo que cada pareja estará en diferentes puntos pero donde se puedan ver okey.. .

Jes: si se me olvidaba esa hajaj manos a la obra pues...

Lee: Maldito!

Goku: qué? Paso otra vez no me digas ahora que fue...

Lee: ay señor Goku -se tira contra el- no sabe lo que paso

Goku: déjame adivinar Karoto de nuevo ¿no?

Lee: así es (snif, snif) ahora si es definitivo...

Goku: que enserio porque dime qué fue lo que hiso...

Lee: lo vi besándose con Alis en mi propia cara

Goku: pero eso no es cierto o si

Lee: así es y después cuando le dije todo lo que sentía no me dio la cara solo se quedo callado y se siguió besándose con Alis... Es un tonto (snif, snif)

Goku: tranquila todo estará bien

Lee: Adiós

Goku: adónde vas

Lee: a un lugar lejos de aquí...

Karoto: Que Dolor más amargo es el que siento...

Alis: oye Príncipe que es lo que te pasa?

Karoto: vete de aquí Mujerzuela.

Alis: ay no seas sentido -ve a Lee llegando al lugar donde estaba ellos y a la misma ves a Al tras de ella.

._.

Lee: Maldito...

Al: oye tranquila él no se merece tus lágrimas...

Lee: cállate y vete quiero estar sola.

Al: no tú necesitas un abrazo -Al se acerca a Lee y al mismo tiempo dándole una señal a Alis.

._.

Alis: oye yo estoy aquí para consolarte... -se acerca a karoto peligrosamente y le da un beso al mismo tiempo que Al le da un abrazo a Lee, Lee solo cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el abrazo mientras que karoto voltea para el otro lado y mira a Lee abrazándose con Al eso lo enfurece así que intensa mas el beso con Alis a lo que Lee abre sus ojos y mira tal escena Y empieza a llorar mas...

Gloria: Idiota...

Yul: tranquila no te angusties por el

Gloria: vete quieres.

Yul: tranquila te puedo ayudar a quitarte eso que traes bien dicen que amor se paga con amor -en lo que dice eso ve a Jes lista para su posición con Just...

._.

Just: Como? COMO?

Jes: como te doy un beso pues así amor... -Jes toma a Just por el cuello y lo besa... Mientras que Gloria mira tal escena pero antes de reaccionar Yul le da un beso con el cual al mismo tiempo Just voltea a ver y los ve besándose... A lo que el vuelve a besar a Jes y Gloria solo se despega de Yul...

Ya paso una semana de lo ocurrido y ninguno de los cuatro se cruzan las palabras cuando se ven solo se ignoran pero lo que en realidad sientes es tristeza, dolor y traición uno con otro esto sí que ya afecta a los jóvenes y bueno dos jóvenes está planeando algo...

Karoto: y Bueno Padre eso es lo que pensamos

Just: yo sé es mucho pero no tenemos otra opción necesitamos a hacer eso para poder traer más cosas a nuestro planeta...

R. Vegeta: con que eso ummm no será por otra cosa...

Karoto: claro que no Padre...

R. Vegeta: no me oculten nada, además ya me entere lo que les paso con sus noviecitas por eso me piden esto a mi no es cierto...

Just: Claro que no eso no lo hacemos por asuntos personales lo hacemos por el reino.

R. Vegeta: jajajajaja desde cuando se preocupan por el reino jajjajajaja eso es nuevo jajaja.

Karoto: pero nos darás permiso padre?

R. Vegeta: les diré algo muchachos, Un Viaje de 7 años no les ayudara de nada en hacer olvidar a esas muchachas no sean tontos por un simple capricho pero allá ustedes les concedo el permiso... Hagan su dichoso viaje de 7 años..

Just, Karoto: Gracias padre...

R. Clarín: tienen que hacer algo para impedir que mis niños se vallan por 7 años.

Lee: lo siento Clarín no hay nada que nosotras podamos hacer es su decisión y es lo mejor para los cuatro

Gloria: Lee tiene razón es lo mejor.

R. Clarín: como pueden hablar así y el amor que se tenían díganme!

Lee: lo siento ese amor del que habla ya no existe y si algún día existió se va a ir así como ellos...

Gloria: enserio discúlpenos la verdad es que no podemos hacer nada

R. Clarín: está bien lo comprendo pero tarde o temprano tendrán que regresar ese par de muchachos ¿no? Pero por el momento aun las tengo a ustedes dos, saben son como las hijas que siempre quise tener...

Lee: jejeje si al menos nos tiene a nosotras ^-^

Gloria: nosotras nunca la dejaremos.

R. Clarín: las quiero mis niñas..


	13. 7 Años sin ti

Era un día como cualquier otro, pero este día cambiara la vida de cuatro muchachos que por circunstancias de la vida perdieron lo que más amaban por un plan de cuatro chiquillos...

Gloria: oye Lee estas despierta?

Lee: si lo estoy... entra -las dos estaban con ánimo por debajo del suelo.

Gloria: jeje que bueno que estés despierta dormilona.

Lee: jejeje si lo estoy...

Gloria: oye y como te encuentras después de lo que tú ya sabes...

Lee: ummmm ni me lo recuerdes... No sabes cómo me encuentro, estoy llena de ira, rabia, celos, cólera, y si triste pero si siento amor no lose pero si lo siento.

Gloria: Como puedes decir eso después de lo que nos hicieron?

Lee: es que no lose, siento algo que me dice que todo esto es mentira...

Gloria: de verdad sientes eso? Lo único que yo siento es rabia, odio y traición... Pero te soy sincera creo que si amor...

Lee: lo vez no soy la única loca que siente esto. No lose ay algo que no me cuadra en toda esta situación...

Gloria: enserio, yo también siento lo mismo, y si es algo que no cuadra...

Lee: pero bueno... Hoy se van ¿no?

Gloria: si así es... Su dichoso viaje de 7 años

Lee: ummm pues que les vaya bien y espero que nunca regresen...

Gloria: si eso es lo que quiero que se valla y nunca regrese... Pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así...

Lee: lose ese viaje solo durara esos 7 años... Pero déjame decirte algo... Creo que lo voy a extrañar...

Gloria: a un no me pasa que aun los queramos después de todo lo que nos hicieron pasar...

Lee: lose creo... Que yo no sirvo para el amor...

Gloria: ni yo amiga ni yo...

Karoto: ¿nos vamos?

Just: ay hermano no quiero irme...

Karoto: si pero debemos...

Just: dime porque hacemos esto...

Karoto: porque? PORQUE! Pues porque no queremos seguir sufriendo o tu quieres sufrir?

Just: Que? Claro que no

Karoto: entonces no preguntes y vámonos...

Pasaron las horas era el momento en el que partirían los dos jóvenes a otro lugar donde supuestamente ellos olvidarían todo pero no están fácil olvidar un amor o ¿sí?

R. Clarín: ooo no se vallan mis niños

Just: lo siento Madre no ay vuelta atrás...

Karoto: tu sabes que cuando tomamos palabras es porque se hace

R. Clarín: como le pueden hacer esto a su madre -entre sollozos- acaso no quieren a su Madre...

Karoto: no digas eso madre...

Just: por supuesto que te queremos...

R. Clarín: entonces quédense...

Karoto: podemos hacer cualquier cosa pero menos eso lo siento madre pero ya tomamos una decisión...

Just: a demás volveremos en 7 años no te preocupes...

R. Clarín: como pueden decir eso... Es mucho tiempo no los voy a ver crecer mis pequeños...

Karoto: ya no somos unos pequeños Madre ya tenemos 18 años

Just: karoto tiene razón Madre no somos unos pequeños.

R. Clarín pero son mis pequeños! No los quiero dejar ir -entre sollozos-

Karoto: umm, Adiós Madre -se da la vuelta y se va-

Just: cuídate... -voltea a ver hacia el techo (o tejado) del castillo y mira a Gloria y a Lee sentadas hace una sonrisa de medio lado un poco impredecible y un leve susurro -Adiós... Gloria

R. Vegeta: que les vaya bien hijos cuídense...

Just: Gracias padre...

Karoto: nos vamos?! -en eso voltea ver a Lee y a Gloria, solo hace una media sonrisa y se mete a la nave, leve susurro- Adiós... Lee...

Gloria: cedieron cuenta que estábamos aquí...

Lee: si lose... Pero me sonrió...

Gloria: enserio a mi Just igual... -sonrisa de medio lado- Adiós Just -lo dijo en un susurro...

Lee: jejeje que coincidencia... Creo que estos años van a traer sorpresas sin ellos... Adiós Karoto -susurro-

Las dos se levantaron de donde estaban sentadas y el viento estaba a favor de la escena... se les movía el pelo al compas del viento creando una atmosfera de soledad... Mientras que ellos subían a las naves antes de subirse le dijeron un ultimo adiós a ellas...

Just: te diste cuenta...

Karoto: si vinieron a ver cómo nos íbamos...

Just: van a hacer unos largos 7 años... Pero así es la vida ¿no?

Karoto: hmp! Que les vaya bien que se diviertan con sus amores estos años... Vámonos -se mete adentro de la nave-

Just: Hmp! Okey Adiós...

Lee: Par de ingratos se van, pero bueno que se diviertan a ver si consiguen a alguien que los consuele... Adiós para siempre...

Gloria: Si Adiós...

Ese fue el ultimo adiós de los cuatro jóvenes que les esperaran estos últimos años?


	14. Los años pasan por una razón

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Era una mañana soleada... Un día muy raro, porque fue ayer que los dos Príncipes se fueron a su nuevo destino y bueno entre los cuatro se extrañaban pero no lo querían admitir.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: buenos días dormilona.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: qué? Ya amaneció.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: si wuao yo levantándote a ti eso es nuevo jajaja/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: no te burles pase una noche muy mal.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: ummm déjame adivinar ¿Just?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: no, ni lo menciones ya no quiero escuchar ese nombre, además es por otra cosa.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: así cual?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: pues porque me dolía la cabeza -estaba mintiendo se paso toda la noche llorando-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: ummm pues no se te nota.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: y veo que tú te despertaste de buen animo.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: si así es - estaba disimulando su tristeza-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: YAAA! Dejemos de disimular lo que ya sabemos que nos pasa ¿sí?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: si bueno tienes razón... Pero vamos ya no recaigamos mas por pensar en ellos ¿sí? Y bueno levántate es un hermoso día.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: cómo puedes hablar con esta angustia?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: porque solo pienso en las cosas buenas... Así que arriba../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"*************************************/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongPRIMER AÑO.../strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Se paso el primer año y nuestras protagonistas estaban entrenando como siempre, para ponerse muy fuertes y valla que lo hacían... Ninguno de todos los saiyajines se imaginaba que un par de terrícolas pudiera alcanzar esos poderes de pelea.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: lo estamos logrando creo que al fin superamos a todos estos debiluchos que se hacen llamar saiyajines../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: jaja tienes razón mira sus caras son tan patéticas.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Al: vamos Lee ya baja quieres as entrenado mucho ¿no?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: jajja te preocupas mucho por mí cierto jeje.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Al: jaja es que tengo miedo a que me superes jajaja.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: no le has dicho!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: claro que no, no quiero ilusionarlo a demás yo soy inferior para el.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Yul: vamos tu también Gloria no quiero lo mismo jejeje../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: Miren quien habla.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: O/O cállate!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: si ahorita vamos.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"*************************************/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongSEGUNDO AÑO.../strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Wuao paso el segundo año y valla que rápido, y bueno Gloria y Lee siguen entrenando nunca paran pero lo raro es que lo hacen ellas solas así que van con Goku para que las entrene.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: si por favor Señor Goku no sea malo... -haciendo puchero-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: siii porfiiiiiiis.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Goku con cara de resignado: ummm está bien.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee y Gloria: siiiiiiii -se ponen a saltar-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Goku: ay no que voy a hacer con este par de chiquillas.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Los tres: jajajajajajajajaja.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"*************************************/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongTERCER AÑO.../strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y vamos por el tercer año y una propuesta inesperada? Que es esto?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: jajaja si así fue jeje fue un día tan divertido.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Al: jaja enserio wuao valla historia que nos cuentas.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Yul: no pensé que alguien se preocupara por ti jajaja.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: oye no seas tan malo con mi amiga.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: déjalo, si quiere que le patee el trasero pues que siga hablando.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Yul: bueno, bueno ya me callo jeje../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Al: eh? Lee te tengo que decir algo... Pero en la tarde ¿sí?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: claro... En donde quieres que nos encontremos?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Al: Umm en el tercer patio del palacio.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: eh? A si allí estaré... -Al le recordó lo que paso la otra vez con Karoto bueno el supuesto Karoto.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Yul: eh? Yo te tengo que decir algo.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: si a ver dime.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Yul: ummm pero a solas ¿sí? En la tarde te veo en las afueras del palacio.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: ah? Hablas en serio.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Yul: de que est.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: lo siento tú no sabes... Si allí nos vemos.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Yul: ok te espero.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y se paso la mañana a hora era de tarde.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"*************************************/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: ummm donde estará, este lugar me trae malos recuerdos.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Al: tranquila Lee aquí estoy.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: ummm que bueno que llegas.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Al: tan Feo es este lugar para ti?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: ummm bueno si... Tú no sabes pero en este lugar vi a Karoto y a Alis.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Al: o ya veo... Ummm pero si quieres podemos ir a otra parte.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: no, no claro que no dime lo que me tengas que decir.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Al: ummm bueno lo que en realidad te quería proponer algo.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: así y de que se trata.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Al: -arrodillándose- Lee se que hemos pasado por muchas cosas y bueno tu mas, pero lo pasado es pasado ¿no? Así que te quería proponer que Fueras mi novia.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: Eh? -se queda pensando por un instante -Pues Claro que si Al acepto... -se le lanza enzima.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Al: qué? Lo dices en serio Wuao... -le da un beso a Lee- me has hecho feliz... -Le da otro abrazo-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: -tengo que darme la oportunidad con alguien más, de poder ser feliz y no seguir pensando en el pasado ni en Karoto- jeje que felicidad.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"*************************************/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: ummm todavía recuerdo ese día.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Yul: wuao, eres puntual jeje/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: eh? Si jeje y bueno para que me querías en este lugar?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Yul: cierto en este lugar fue lo de Just cierto.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: como sabes tú eso.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Yul: -tono de nerviosismo- E-Eh? Q-Que, uno se entera por los chismes del palacio jejeje/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: a ya tienes razón.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Yul: eh bueno tú sabes que no soy de tantas palabras así que iré al grano... Tu sabes que me gustas y que aria cualquier cosa por ti así que yo te quería pedir -se arrodilla- en este día que aceptaras ser mi novia.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: -Que como me dice eso... No espera Gloria no pienses mas en el pasado piensa en tu presente y futuro y bueno date una oportunidad con Yul parece no ser mal persona- ummm está bien Yul acepto tu propuesta.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Yul: enserio jajaja que alegría... -le da un beso a Gloria- soy el hombre más feliz de todo el planeta.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: yo también... Yo también.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"*************************************/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongCUARTO AÑO.../strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Era un día muy caluroso era normal en el planeta Vegeta... Y nuestras jóvenes estaban entrenando no dejaban el capricho con Goku ya que lo querían tanto.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: así Goku?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Goku: no tantito a la derecha.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: jajaja te miras muy extraña con esa pose jajaja.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: deja de burlarte y ven aquí práctica conmigo ¬¬/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: si, si ya voy no exageres.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Goku: ay no que hago con estas niñas -Goku se queda viendo como practican ellas dos y se pone a pensar -jaja parecen dos hermanas peleando y valla que se quieren mucho -de repente Goku empezó a sentirse mal y se desmayo.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongFLASH BLACK/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Mira a nuestras Hermosas hijas/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-que S-Son D-Dos jajaja uuuu que emoción/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-si mi amor pero la otra aun sigue en mi vientre y no tarda en nacer/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-jaja seremos una familia muy feliz.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-jajajaja owwww miren a la felizmente parejita jajaja/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-tú qué haces aquí?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-no es obvia mi aparición, tú ya sabes a lo que vengo.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-no te llevaras a mi hija.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- jajaja y quien me lo va a impedir, tu? Jajaj no me hagas reír jaja... Quítenle a la niña.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-noooo mi hija no Agggg/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-tranquila amor no te esfuerces.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-si ya lo sé pero no puedo aguantar.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-aguantar qué? O es que acaso me están escondiendo algo.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-no... Y devuélveme a mi hija.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-señor tenemos que irnos../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ooo lo siento me tengo que ir.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-maldito -sale corriendo-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-jajajaja -le proporciona un golpe -te lo dije no eres nada a la par mía-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-amor!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ya está por nacer.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-wuao es hermosa... Lo siento amor no pude hacer nada por nuestra otra hija perdóname.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-tú no tienes la culpa... La tiene ese bastardo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-pero igual perdóname, ahora ay que proteger la y lo más seguro será mandarla a otro planeta.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-me mintieron... Quítensela!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-no no bastardo NOOOOO!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-me dieron una idea las enviare a un planeta lejos de aquí y separadas.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Maldito -empiezan a pelear pero uno pierde-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-jaja te dije no eres superior a mi.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-esto no se quedara así todos tomaremos venganza y te mataremos.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongFIN FLASH BLACK/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: ufff que bueno que despertó.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: nos tenía preocupado y pareciera que estuviera teniendo una pesadilla/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Goku: jeje tranquilas todo está bien jeje es que últimamente no eh comido bien eso es todo../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: ummm eso es raro en un saiyajin ¿no?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: o sera puro sueño... Ummm creo que a alguien no lo dejan dormir no jaja/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Goku: uuuy no que mente las que tienen jaja/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: qué? No dije nada malo../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: yo si :)/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: que dijiste que no entendí?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: eh.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Goku: NOOO, NO SE LO DIGAS/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: qué? Owww :(/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Goku: es mejor que no lo sepas más adelante si.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: pero si tengo 20 :( ya debería saber el significado.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: ya llegara alguien y te lo hará saber.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: ummmm malos/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Todos: jajajajaja/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"*************************************/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongQUINTO AÑO:/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Era una noche muy acogedora y bueno en el palacio estaban cenando, si Lee y Gloria eran las únicas que tenían el honor de sentarse en el gran banquete real junto con los reyes claro fue por petición de la R. Clarín./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: ummmm que rica está la comida.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: oye Lee come mas moderadamente.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"R. Clarín: no, no déjala a demás esta en su casa.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"R. Vegeta: Que? Yo nunca dije que ellas eran parte esta familia!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"R. Clarín: a no ya hablamos de esto ¬¬/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"R. Vegeta: qué? Es la verdad y no me hagas esa cara ¬¬/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: no se preocupe reina a demás no me gusta comer en la misma mesa de alguien arrogante../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"R. Vegeta: que dijiste mocosa../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: lo que oyó majestad../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"R. Vegeta: enana entrometida./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: viejo gruñón/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"R. Vegeta: muchacha vulgar.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: GRRRRR/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"R. Vegeta: GRRRR/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria, R. Clarín: Ya vasta los dos!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: ya me callo... -le saca la lengua al rey-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"R. Vegeta: a mi ninguna mujer me calla./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"R. Clarín: Amor ¬¬/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"R. Vegeta: ushhh, odio que me digas así al frente de todos.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"R. Clarín: entonces cállate../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"R. Vegeta: aggg../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Si así eran todas la noches en el palacio Lee y el R. Vegeta no se llevaban tan bien que digamos no se soportaban uno contra otro... Es Cariño decía Lee porque era cierto al pasar los años R. Vegeta le había tomado cariño a la muchacha.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"*************************************/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongSEXTO AÑO:/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: guao y que tan solo pensar que estos últimos 6 años se pasaron rápido no crees?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: si lose ya no somos aquellas niñas míranos ahora ya somos todas unas adultas.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: la verdad que si jajaja/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: bueno creo yo madure.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: a si? Me estás diciendo infantil?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: neos dímelo tu jajaj/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: que mala eres/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: jajaa oye, oye no te enojes.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: jajaja... -silencio incomodo- ummmm solo un año más ¿no?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: tienes razón solo uno para los siete.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: no te has puesto a pensar como reaccionaras al verlo../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: si... No quisiera pensar pero no puedo... Me da la curiosidad saber cuanto a cambiado como esta.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: lose a mí también me pasa lo mismo, pero después recuerdo lo que paso y se me olvida.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: ellos lo quisieron así ¿no?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: si pero nosotras no tuvimos la culpa solo nosotras deberíamos estar enojadas con ellos no ellos con nosotras? No lo entiendo../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: pues ellos vieron que nosotras estábamos con Al y Yul me imagino que fue por eso.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: sii pero ellos solo nos estaban consolando nada mas.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: bueno con respecto a eso jeje, el no me abrazo me beso.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: QUE! y no me dijiste nada ¬¬/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: lo siento... Jeje/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: bueno almenas Just tiene una justificación para estar enojado contigo... Pero Karoto no tiene un porque yo sí!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: no lose, tal vez celos?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lee: tal vez.. Ummm ya no pensemos en eso solo ay que esperan el año y ya a ver qué pasa.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gloria: si tienes razón.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"*************************************/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Just: es tiempo de regresar.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Karoto: si hermano sí./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Just: wuao nunca pensé que llegaría el día.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Karoto: pero tranquilo hace falta un año mas.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Just: si lose../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Karoto: nos volveremos a reencontrar con el pasado../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Just: así parece.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Karoto: quiero ver sus caras../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Just: no te estarás arrepintiendo.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Karoto: O/O qué? Claro que no/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Just: no sería mala idea.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Karoto: pero veo que tu si quieres volver con ella.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Just: qué? No para nada O/O/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Karoto: okey regresemos.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Just: ummm/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"*************************************/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"¿Qué les deparara a estos muchachos?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"¿Porque ese arrepentimiento?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"¿Les está ganando el amor?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"¿Seguro que si?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"¿Porque hago tantas preguntas?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Descúbranlo en el sig. Capitulo.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"XD parece novela xD/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong*************************************/strong/p 


End file.
